Hombre Distraido
by GrizGreen
Summary: Steve conoce a una bella mujer y al parecer es amor de primera vista, pero lo que steve no sabe es que ya conocía a aquella chica. /NO ES YAOI
1. ¡¿que crees que soy que!

Steve fox un boxeador profesional y exitoso, se encontraba aburrido en una tienda departamental buscando alguna prenda que le gustara o le quedara, entre pantalones, camisas y sacos de vestir pensó pasar su día.

-me hubiera quedado entrenando… mi tiempo se pasa mejor así- mientras sostenía una camisa blanca.

Pensó en irse de aquel lugar, dejando la camisa con enojo y girándose con brusquedad se quedo quieto, miro algo extraño.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y con un vestido blanco, lo que le pareció extraño a Steve es que aquella chica miraba la ropa de hombre.

-debe de tener novio… - pero su mente le cuestiono, ¿si es un regalo a su hermano? Y regreso su mirada a la chica.

Steve no dudo y se dirigió a hablar con aquella mujer. Acomodándose su camisa azul y su bien peinada cabellera le dirigió un hola a la joven.

-¡he!- la chica giro con brusquedad y miro con algo de miedo a Steve, el cual lo noto, ¿las peleas del puño de hierro le dieron mala reputación?

-perdona… ¿estas perdida?- Steve le sonrió para que no tuviera miedo

-ah… yo… - la chica se encontraba nerviosa, pero en ese momento Steve noto el rostro de la joven con más detalle, su piel blanca y aquellos ojos azul cielo que son muy notorios en ella, realmente es hermosa

-¿me tienes miedo?- sintió miedo ante la respuesta, la cual resultaría obvia ¿no?

-¿miedo?... –la chica miro a Steve con soberbia- a ti nunca… ¿me conoces acaso?- Steve se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, ¿seria famosa?... se puso algo nervioso, pero al final solo dijo que no con la cabeza- ¡hablas enserio!- la chica dijo sorprendida

-perdóname… pero es la primera vez que veo a una chica tan bella como tu- fox trato de arreglar las cosas – mi nombre es Steve fox – sonrió con orgullo.

La chica por su parte se le quedo mirando extraño, para depuse soltar una risita.

-Eleonore Kliesen- le sonrió la rubia algo divertida

-lindo nombre- el boxeador se avergonzó algo- y… ¿compras para hermano, padre… novio?-

-¿he?... ah sí, es para mi hermano- acomodando algunas prendas en sus manos, las cuales, al parecer piensa llevar

-oh… - Steve sintió alivio de no estar coqueteando con alguien con novio- si quieres que me pruebe la ropa, puede ser que tu hermano sea de la misma talla que yo-

-no… no es de tu talla- le dijo seria- mi hermano es… es de mi talla, somos gemelos-

-que malo que no sea gemela- Steve rio… al parecer a Eleonore no le parecía gracioso.

El joven tomo la ropa y camino hasta una pequeña caja de pago que se encontraba por ahí, Steve se sintió tonto, fue corriendo detrás de ella y tratar de arreglar su estúpido comentario.

-¡oye!... perdón-

-no te preocupes… me tengo que ir- se noto algo apurada

- espera… hoy en la noche, tengo una fiesta en mi departamento y… si quieres venir- Steve se sentía por primera vez nervioso ante esta mujer, ya que era la primera que no caía con un hola.

-yo… no se- Eleonore intento esquivar a Steve pero este no se quitaba de su camino- por favor-

-te dejo ir si aceptas mi invitación y te veo en la fiesta- la joven pensó un momento y sonrió muy feliz, era señal de que si aceptaba ir – toma, en esta tarjeta viene mi dirección, la fiesta es a las nueve, ponte lo que tú quieras- el señor fox sonrió feliz y se despido de la joven la cual algo fastidiada se despidió.

El departamento de Steve es realmente lujoso, ganaba muy bien en su trabajo y podía pagarse muchos lujos, su departamento se encuentra en un edifico enorme por el centro de Japón, en el último piso. Contaba con segundo piso, dos cuartos con baños cada uno, un lugar para entrenar box, un baño para las visitas, cocina moderna y su sala que cuenta con sillones de cuero.

Steve se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas en el refrigerador mientras que sus dos amigos, Marshall Law y Paul Phoenix quienes pedían mucha comida por teléfono.

-Steve como era esa chica que nos contaste- law quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá

-mediría mas de 1.70, rubia de cabello corto, piel blanca, ojos azules, muy linda- mientras miraba la barra de la cocina

-suenas enamorado amigo- decía paul mientras reía- apenas la conoces-

-lo sé, lo sé… pero es diferente, a esta chica la conocí comprando ropa, no como a las demás, en bares y demás- Steve camino asía una puerta- siento que es diferente-

Steve entro en una habitación, mientras law y paul se miraban algo extraño por las palabras de Steve.

La música daba a todo, mujeres bailaban, los demás hablaban con sus amigos, law comía como si no hubiera un mañana y paul ligaba con las chicas que aun no huían de él.

Steve por su parte hablaba y tomaba algo de cerveza pero sin dejar de vigilar la puerta, ya eran las diez y media, y su chica esperada no llegaba.

-Steve disfruta- dijo paul quien abrazaba a dos chicas de la cadera, se le veía algo tomado

-deja de molestarme- Steve se sentía idiota al esperar, esa chica lo rechazo y el continuaba ilusionado.

Para cuando Steve pensaba en ir con otra chica, sin más, sonó el timbre. A Steve casi se le ilumino la cara, salió corriendo a la puerta y al abrirla…

Eleonore apareció con una blusa de tirantes de color roja y un pantalón vaquero, haciendo juego con unas botas de tacón rojas.

-Eleonore te vez hermosa- dijo Steve animado

-gracias… - dijo algo nerviosa

-pasa, pasa – Steve sin dudarlo tomo a la joven rubia de la mano y la llevo a dentro. Paul y law miraron a la joven de lejos y sin dudarlo, se acercaron asía Steve y Eleonore.

-he… -paul llego con la intención de un abrazo, pero la cara de Eleonore al verlo lo dejo callado.

-hola mi nombre es law, mucho gusto- saludo educado, no era tan tonto- Steve desde que te vio… ¿que? Esta mañana, no deja de hablar de ti- pero si law era imprudente

-ha si- la joven rubia miro a Steve algo divertida

-he… mira- Steve se llevo a Eleonore asía una mesa con comida, claro sin darle un pequeñísimo golpe a law en el estomago – aquí está la comida, elije lo que quieras… ¿algo de tomar?-

-emmm… refresco- sin mirar a Steve

-¿refresco?... –miro fox a todos lados nervioso- creo que tengo por la cocina… espérame aquí sí- rápidamente Steve fue asía law, lo tomo del hombro y lo giro bruscamente

-dime que compraste refresco- le dijo serio

-¡que!- lo miro divertido- esto es una fiesta no una merienda-

-eres un estúpido- Steve se rascaba la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer- no todos toman como alcohólicos-

-ah ya se, es por la chica… dale cerveza, mira Steve- law abrazo a su amigo- no siempre debes de hacer lo que quieran las chicas-

Por el otro lado en la fiesta, Eleonore se sentía nerviosa, toma alguno que otro bocado mientras miraba curiosa el lugar.

-no debería estar aquí…-miraba asía donde paul hablaba con unas chicas- que asco- miro asía donde law comía- ese tipo es bueno… pero igual no me cae bien- regreso la mirada asía Steve, el cual estaba en la cocina sacando dos cervezas- y ese… ralamente son unos tonto, como es posible que no me reconozcan… -

-hey… solo tengo cerveza- Steve le entrego a Eleonore una- perdón-

-no te preocupes, igual tomo- probo un poco

-y dime… porque decidiste venir, pensaba que no vendrías ya que… bueno, al final de todo somos unos desconocidos- dijo Steve tranquilo

-me pareció interesante y… no tenía nada que hacer-

-oye… si gustas también ir a verme pelear mañana- dijo orgulloso

-¿pelear?- dijo sonriente y divertida- ¿donde?- Steve se sintió mucho más animado por el interese de sus preguntas

-voy a pelear en el puño de hierro… soy boxeador- dijo modesto- si quieres ir a verme, me sentiría muy feliz y tal vez me des mas fuerzas para pegar mas fuerte- rio

-si voy a ir, pero no a verte- sonrió muy feliz la rubia- no es nada personal… siempre voy a ese torneo, ya te he visto pelear-

-¿¡ah sí!?- se asusto un poco- y que te parece- se puso nervioso

-puedes mejorar- rio divertida

-hey, eres mala- sonrió

-eres bueno… solo deja de ser como eres realmente cuando peles-

-ok…-

Steve y Eleonore platicaron la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que Steve dejo a Eleonore en el taxi, con la promesa de su número telefónico, el cual ella no se negro a dárselo. Los dos esa noche se dieron cuenta de lo diferentes que eran y eso le gustaba a Steve, a Eleonore no parecía haber reacción, es una mujer reservada.

Esa noche Steve entreno para ganar todas las peleas que le tocaran en la ronda del torneo, no iba a permitir que Eleonore lo viera perder.

Mientras tanto Eleonore llegaba a su modesto departamento, ella vivía en un edificio normal, con vecinos normales.

Su departamento es sencillo, un cuarto, su baño, cocina y sala.

Eleonore al abrir la puerta se quito las botas y las dejo en la entrada, para después sentarse en su sillón, pero no duro mucho ya que el timbre sonó y se levanto a abrir la puerta.

-buenas noches- le saludo una mujer de avanzada edad con mucha felicidad-

-buenas noches señora masumoto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- le respondió con la misma felicidad.

-solo pasaba por un poco de té, mi esposo se enfermo y quiero darle un poco para que duerma bien-

-claro, déjeme le traigo algo- la joven rubia se dirigió a su cocina y regresar con una pequeña lata en sus manos, la cual le entrego a la mujer- aquí tiene-

-gracias, no deberías de salir tan noche leo, una joven de tu edad corre mucho peligro en la calles-

-no se preocupe señora, se defenderme muy bien- le sonreía feliz mientras cerraba el puño.


	2. VS

Este fic esta dedicado a mi amor, fan y ídolo de fics de tekken, que amo mucho sus historias y me anima a continuar con esta pareja que me gusta mucho,

GRACIA MIL A Venuz' FloriLuna!

Ella solamente notara ese detalle que puse aquí en honora a ella. :D

El torneo del puño de hierro, lo más esperado por quien sea, lo mejor de lo mejor pelea en él y el que no… recoge su dignidad y se va con ella.

Leo se encuentra en un camerino, hoy le tocaban dos peleas, pero no sabía con quien se enfrentaba, eso era lo que tenían estas rondas, nunca sabes contra quien te vas a enfrentar, al final tienes que ganar.

Leo tomo algo de agua, se acomodo su chaqueta y respiro, no era la primera vez que se encontraba nerviosa, le agobiaba la idea de pelear contra Steve, darle la golpiza de su vida y tener que verlo en el café.

-madre, todo es por ti- con coraje salió del camerino y se dirigió a la sala roja, donde todos los peleadores se encontraban esperando ver en aquella pantalla su nombre y salir a pelear.

Al entrar leo solo encontró a muchos hombres, pero que importaba, al parecer ellos piensan que es uno de ellos.

El primero que vio fue a Marduck quien se golpeaba la cara bruscamente y como era de costumbre tener una cara de pocos amigos. Lee quien bebía champaña tranquilamente sentado en uno de los sofás negros. Forrest law quien platicaba muy alegre con… el señor Steve fox.

Cuando leo miro a Steve, soltó una risita que no pudo contener, la cual todos se dieron cuenta y miraron a leo de mala cara ¿creerán que leo se burla de ellos? No, solo de Steve.

Pero faltaba un hombre, el cual abrió la puerta en ese momento. Dragunov aquel hombre de traje militar y callado, el cual casi choca con leo al entrar. A leo no le parecía amigable aquel hombre, desde que leo llego, aquel hombre cada vez que ve a leo, se le queda viendo extraño.

-perdón… -le dijo leo tranquilamente a Dragunov quitándose de su camino, el cual no le respondió y solo la miro extraño

-vamos mocoso, vete de aquí… si terminas conmigo te romperé los huesos- Marduck le dijo amenazante a leo

-realmente espero pelear con usted… verlo tirado en la lona sería algo glorioso- le contesto leo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Marduck pensó en ir a darle un buen golpe a leo, pero se detuvo ya que en la pantalla empezó a mostrar señales de vida…

-¡Peleadores, preparados para la pelea!- se escucho la voz de un hombre atreves de la pantalla, para después mostrar en esta dos nombres – Law vs Marduck- los dos peleadores se miraron y salieron del cuarto asía la arena de pelea.

La pelea no duro mucho, el único que regreso, el ganador de aquella batalla fue Marduck, el cual al entrar apunto amenazante a leo.

Steve por su parte se le veía calmado y practicando sus golpes de box en la pared, ni siquiera miro a leo.

-¡peleadores, preparados para la pelea!- la pantalla mostro a los siguientes peleadores- Lee vs Steve fox- leo respiro y miro como su "amigo" se dirigía a pelear con el hijo de los Mishima.

Esta vez la pelea duro mas, 30 minutos y por fin sabrían quien gano. Para mala suerte Lee fue el que regreso, pero eso sí, su rostro tenía muchas marcas.

Al final leo sabia que nunca pelearía con él, el destino no está para su favor, pobre de Steve. La siguiente pelea era muy obvia y eso le daba miedo, esta sería la primera vez que se enfrentaría a este hombre.

-¡peleadores, preparados para la pelea!- y sin duda leo no bajaría la guardia y ganaría- Dragunov vs Leo- leo respiro hondo y salió.

Al llegar a la entrada de la arena, leo casi se queda siego con las luces, pero al escuchar el inmenso ruido de las personas le lleno de ánimos. Como siempre leo sonrió y saludo a las personas, no faltaba una que otra chica que gritaba su nombre, muchos no sabían cuál era la sexualidad de leo. Dragunov por su lado mantenía esa seriedad.

Al llegar a la arena, tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, leo miro a los ojos a Dragunov y escuchaba como daban la cuenta regresiva.

-¡3… 2… 1… GO!-

Leo sin dudar, giro sobre su pie izquierdo dándole una patada con su pierna derecha a Dragunov, pero este mantuvo la defensa y con un movimiento rápido tomo la pierna de leo con sus manos, lo giro en el aire dejándolo caer en la lona para roda sobre él y dejarla boca abajo, el militar tomo su tobillo y le doblo por completo la pierna.

Pero leo a pesar del dolor que sentía tomo a Dragunov por el cabello y lo galo, así leo rodo lejos de él para levantarse rápidamente y tomar su postura de nuevo. Dragunov se levanto lentamente acomodándose el cabello y sin dejar de mirar a leo.

Rápidamente leo con su puño golpeo el frente de Dragunov, bajando rápidamente para golpear sus piernas, girar y rematar con un codazo, leo aserto cada uno de los golpes pero bacilo y Dragunov aprovecho ese momento para tomar a leo del brazo y alzarla en el aire, con su otra mano tomo la pierna y rápidamente bajo la mano tocando cierta parte intima de leo, la cual se estremeció y reacciono dándole un rodillazo en la cara.

Los dos cayeron en la lona, leo aun se quedo algo incomoda por aquel contacto, pero en las peleas no debes de detenerte y leo tuvo que pagar por ello.

El militar sin dudar ni temer tomo de la mano a leo y se la rompió, dejando a leo fuera de la pelea.

-¡DRAGUNOV ES EL GANADOR!- la gente gritaba de la emoción.

Leo con mucho dolor se levanto sujetando su mano con cuidado y saliendo de la arena.

Al salir de aquel lugar pensó en ir a la enfermería o a un hospital, pero una mano la detuvo, la cual el giro bruscamente azotándola contra la pared. Dragunov… se le quedo viendo muy de cercas.

Leo se encontraba intimidada por aquel hombre, no por la pelea si no por haberle roto la mano y ser un hombre muy misterioso.

-¡que!... no tuviste suficiente con la pelea- le dijo sin temor, no iba a permitir que la intimidaran y si era así, no se iba a mostrar así.

Dragunov solo la miro asía arriba, como si la escaneara, leo sabía que si le daba un golpe, ella estaría más indefensa, su mano rota no era favorable, pero el militar solo se limito a pasar el dorso de su mano enguantada por la meguilla de leo.

Leo no entendía nada, miro la mano el hombre y noto que le quito una gota de sangre. Leo lo miro y… Dragunov lamio aquella gota, dejando asustada a leo…

Pero como en las películas y en la vida, siempre llega alguien a salvar al otro o arruinar el momento.

Steve se quedo petrificado al ver la escena, el cual él iba pasando por ahí buscando una maquina de botellas de agua.

-pe… perdón si los moleste- dijo Steve burlón- yo nunca pensé que fueran… de esos- casi muriéndose de risa

-estúpido- leo solo miro de mala gana a Steve y se retiro del lugar. Dragunov por su parte solo miro como leo se iba del lugar.

Al día siguiente leo ya se encontraba mejor, su mano tuvo que ser vendada y tenía que tomar unas pastillas para la hinchazón.

Tomo un baño y busco ropa femenina en su armario ya que este día iría a tomar un café con Steve y eso la mantenía… con ansias, sabiendo que Steve no la reconoce se aprovecharía de esto para saber si Steve tiene información que le interese o por lo menos le sirva para burlarse o reírse un rato.

Leo tomo una blusa de holanes azul celeste y unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados…

-hola pequeña- la vecina de leo entro al departamento, su vecina ya tenía esa costumbre ya que ella le ayudaba a algunas cosas del hogar a leo

-buenas tardes ¿Cómo está hoy?- leo le dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-no tan bien como tú, te vez muy hermosa- leo rio tímida, realmente se sentía animada, no está acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa y que alguien le diga que se ve bien, la hace sentir mejor.

-le deje algo de dinero en la cocina para comprar lo que falta, yo me voy a tomar un café con un amigo-

-¿amigo?... no será novio- rio la señora en voz baja, leo al escucharla se sonrojo, no podía imaginarse de esa forma y menos con Steve...

-por favor… me retiro, que tenga buen día- leo salió de su departamento rápidamente antes de que su vecina digiera otra ridiculez mas.

Steve por su parte ya se encontraba en el café, se había tomado la molestia de apartar una mesa en un balcón con una hermosa sombrilla que los cubriría del sol perfectamente, igual Steve como todo hombre de su porte sí que iba muy bien vestido.

El cabello del señor fox no cambio, le gusta como se ve con su peinado asía atrás, pero su ropa, Steve lleva una camisa blanca abierta mostrando algo de su pecho y arriba lleva una chaqueta negra de cuero, acompañado de un pantalón de mezclilla negro.

Steve es un manojo de nervios por primera vez en su vida, pensaba muchas cosas, ¿si no llega? Era su pregunta principal, sus nervios eran tantos que no se daba cuenta que las meseras y unas chicas de la mesa de enfrente lo miraban perdidas.

-hola- sonó la voz de Eleonore detrás de Steve, el cual se asusto dando un pequeño salto en su silla – ha si has de tener la conciencia- dijo burlona mientras se sentaba enfrente de Steve

-me llegaste por sorpresa… - se acomodo en si asiento- ¿Cómo has estado?- sonrió

-bien… - ni siquiera lo miro, Steve sabia porque eran sus nervios, Eleonore era la mujer mas difícil que ha visto en su vida, por más que haga algo o él se vista realmente bien como para que una mujer se muera al verlo ella ni siquiera lo miraba, ella es un desafío personal.

-… ¿me… viste pelear?- la pregunta del millón, la cual logro poner toda la atención de Eleonore en el… y eso era malo, ya que no avía ganado ni la primera ronda.

-escuche que te nombraban… -miro a Steve a los ojos- pero no tuve la oportunidad de observar tu pelea… Salí de último momento… un asunto en mi casa- dijo algo nerviosa, sabía que decía una mentira, en si a medias, pero mentira.

-que bien… -el boxeador se recargo en su asiento tranquilo- fue horrible… es la primera vez que me ganan con trampa- dijo algo furioso o trataba de no verse así ante ella. Leo se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo, pudo haber visto la pelea

-con trampa… ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-mi pelea fue contra lee, es el hijo adoptivo de Heihachi Mishima y ya sabrás… pelea comprada- fox respiro para calmarse

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que las peleas son compradas?- esto no lo quería creer, tenía que estar segura de lo que decía, si era así, sus peleas también lo eran

-yo… -miro algo extraño a Eleonore, pero le agradaba que le interesara el tema- hace unos días atrás… pase por un café y hay vi a jin kazama y la chica rubia tonta- sonrió ante su comentario- y al parecer no se dieron cuenta que entre al café ya que escuche que lili le preguntaba a kazama que porque arreglaban las peleas- dijo furioso

Leo se quedo furiosa, tal vez era cierto, ella quería pelear contra Kazuya Mishima… pero nunca, nunca le toco una pelea contra él o cercas de él, su enojo era mucho.

-son unos malditos- mientras apretaba el puño furioso

-no te preocupes… -Steve tomo la mano de Eleonor para calmarla, aunque él no sabía porque se enojaba- porque no pedimos algo, recuerda que yo te invite- Steve alzo la mano para llamar a la mesera, la cual llego rápidamente con una sonrisa

-hola, buenas tarde ¿Qué desea pedir joven?- dijo muy feliz la chica

-un café americano… y ¿Qué deseas pedir Eleonor?- la mesera miro a leo, pero su cara cambio a una de enojo, las chicas de estos tiempos son unas locas.

-un moka- dijo sin mirar a la mesera.

-ahora se los traigo- la chica se retiro con un giro brusco.

-oye… -Steve tomo la mano de Eleonor y observo la venda que tenia- estas bien… ¿Cómo te paso esto?- se noto preocupado. Leo no supo que decir ya que como Steve no sabía que era leo, el leo que él conoce, es difícil decirle y mas con su estúpido comentario…

-tuve una pelea y Salí herida, nada fuera de lo común- trato de ser sincera pero omitir algunas cosas, quería que Steve se diera cuenta el solo.

-¡una pelea!- se exalto- quien fue, dime… le hare pagar lo que te hizo- sus ojos cambiaron a unos serios y fríos, como los que se le ve en los torneos

-no te preocupes… -quería echarse a reír, pero trato de no hacerlo ya que Steve se veía sincero en sus palabras y reacciones- ya pagaron por ello- aunque esto si era una mentira total

-mmm… -Steve miro detenidamente la herida de Eleonor

-¿Que?- realmente ya se dio cuenta?

-nada… recordaba algo tonto- sonrió y leo solo giro sus ojos en reacción a su "estúpido amigo"

Mientras Steve y leo… Eleonor platicaban de muchas cosas no se daban cuenta que desde un coche a lo lejos alguien los observaba, unos ojos fríos sin expresión alguna…

Dragunov bajo una pequeña cámara, dio una media sonrisa mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz que pasa por su labio y parte de su rostro.


	3. Team

Leo avía pasado un buen día con Steve, realmente hay se dio cuenta que no era tan tonto, pero aun lo era…. Por obvias razones, pero en fin.

Este día era dedicado completamente al torneo y eso porque, si el torneo era la mayor parte de la noche. El torneo de este día era especial y extraño…

Al parecer jin kazama despertó de buen humor y mando a cada peleador una invitación a un desayunado en un bonito restauran, para después pasar a un lujoso gimnasio y entrenar, al final se festejaría el torneo y de ahí… ¿una sorpresa?

Leo sospecho muchas cosas y más por el tema que Steve y ella tocaron en el café, pero se quito las dudas y sospechas de la mente y solo pensó en una persona. Kazuya estaría hay.

La joven rubia decidió tomar su ropa ya acostumbrada para el torneo, salió del departamento y tomo un taxi, seria este día muy interesante.

-aquí estamos joven- le dijo el taxista, que al parecer igual era idiota o retrasado, eso pensó leo…

Al bajar leo observo el lujoso restaurant y solo se dirigió a entrar rápidamente, hay un hombre de traje le pregunto su nombre y la llevo asía un zona privada donde al entrar vio como muchos de sus "compañeros" de pelea ya se encontraban en algunas mesas, las cuales eran separadas, cada mesa de cinco personas.

-su mesa es la cercana al tercer ventanal, que disfrute su estancia- el hombre se retiro.

Leo camino tranquilamente pero era algo difícil ya que varias personas la miraban y en especial una de ellas, Dragunov, ese hombre la ponía de nervios.

En su mensa se encontraban personas alegres y habladoras, a leo le alegro llegar a la mesa y que la miraran de buena madera.

-me alegro que seas tú la última persona- le dijo sonriente miguel quien ya bebía algo de jugo de naranja

-buenos días- sonó la voz de Bob, quien presumía que avía bajado mucho de peso

-¡pasa, pasa, siéntate ¡- le decía Hwoarang mientras tomaba la silla vacía y le pegaba en el asiento

-gracias- respondió leo felizmente, miro a su derecha y vio a la mujer egipcia, quien le sonríe alegre –disculpen… ¿alguien sabe porque jin kazama hace esto?-

-solo por presumir… -dijo rápidamente Hwoarang enojado- así es siempre- realmente era su rival, aunque leo lo veía más como una amistad no aceptada.

-dicen las estrellas que jin kazama… -Zafina sonrió a leo para después mirar a una joven rubia de espaldas- trata de probar a una persona-

Leo realmente le causaba intriga Zafina, es una mujer misteriosa y no negara nadie, muy bonita. Los que pocos sabían era que Zafina y leo se conocían, se lograron hacer amigas desde el inicio del torneo y… Zafina fue la única que sin decirle, sabía que leo era mujer.

Así paso el tiempo y varias personas llegaron, pero… ¿Por qué faltaba toda la familia Mishima? Algunos se empezaron a preocupar, pensando que era una trampa por parte de todos para matarlos de golpe, pero en ese momento se vio entrar a alisa quien se sentó en una mesa cercana y detrás de ella venían los reyes de roma.

Todos se sorprendieron por la más impactante escena gamas vista. Heihachi Mishima, Kazuya Mishima, Lars alexandersson y Jin Kazama se sentaron juntos en una mesa exclusiva, la cual se encontraba donde todos los podían ver, al frente.

El silencio era de esperarse. Jin se levanto al frente para hablar.

-hoy los mande a reunir a todo por dos razones… la más importante… -jin se acomodo un poco su saco- desde mañana las peleas ya no serán individuales… serán en quipos de dos, si quieren ganar el torneo, búsquense un compañero y intenten ganar- kazama sonrió, pero pareciera que miraba a alguien en especial – y la menos importante… -jin cambio su rostro rápidamente – es… mi cumpleaños- todos se quedaron aun mas sorprendidos –pueden empezar a servir… -

Pero antes que jin se sentara una chica de coletas de cabello negro se paro rápidamente y con su voz algo chillona dijo…

-¡JIN FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- jin la miro despectivamente, ¿no le agradaba la persona o el feliz cumpleaños?... pero leo se la quiso jugar

-¡Jin Kazama!- noto la mirada de jin en ella- Feliz cumpleaños – levanto el vaso de jugo de naranja con una sonrisa feliz

-¡HE!- Hwoarang se levanto rápido y con un grito, que todos pensaron que le haría pleito. Miro a jin y sonrió un poco- feliz cumpleaños- a jin se le noto una media sonrisa, creo que no se esperaba eso.

Muchos les siguieron el paso y felicitaron a jin por su cumpleaños, hasta alguno que otro con cara de malhumorado, pero el final, ese sí que valía la pena.

-Jin… -se escucho la voz de Kazuya, todos lo miraron, pero el solo miro a jin- tu madre estaría orgullosa- leo noto como jin cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente

-¡ah!... –se levanto estrepitosamente Heihachi de su asiento- todos felicitan al mocoso, claro yo casi al último… -Heihachi sin dudar ni temer tomo del cuello de la camisa a Lars y lo levanto- feliz cumpleaños muchacho –

-¡maldito viejo!- le grito Lars a Heihachi –jin feliz cumpleaños- mientras le pegaba un buen golpe en la cara a su padre.

Leo le pareció un lindo detalle, todos sabían de lo mal que se llevaban los Mishima y hoy se puede decir que tienen un poquito de corazón.

Todos empezaron a desayunar y leo hasta ahora recordó a su cita del día pasado, miro por todos lados y lo vio.

Steve se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la chica francesa, comía tranquilamente mientras intentaba no escuchar a sus amigos, quienes se sentaron en la mesa detrás del, los cuales no dejaban de hacer chistes y reír.

Steve sintió la mirada de alguien y giro, miro a leo, sintió raro ya que… lo vio muy pegadito con el tipo extraño, el cual se sentó hasta atrás con las personas extrañas. Steve no se tomaba el tiempo de memorizar todos los nombres.

-leo… -leo dejo de mirar a Steve rápidamente ya que la voz de Zafina lo asusto- dime… porque miras tanto a fox- dijo calmada

-nada… -tomo un bocado de la comida y rápidamente le echo una mirada a Dragunov, pero se asusto ya que este ya la miraba y cursaron miradas

-me vas a contar- Zafina miro a leo graciosamente por sus reacciones

-yo…- se acerco mas a Zafina- la última pelea, mi pelea ¿la miraste?-

-sabes que sí, que paso… fue personal-

-ahora no se… pero perdí porque Dragunov- diciendo el nombre de este en susurro- me toco haya abajo y… bueno, ahora me mira mucho- Zafina miro indiscretamente al militar y casi leo se cae de su silla por eso

-y… si le gustaste-

-¡Zafina!-

-lo que sí es verdad, es que sabe que eres mujer… - Zafina le sonrió a leo, quien tenía su cabeza pegada a la mesa

-eso es lógico… ¿pero porque me mira tanto?-

-solo tal vez… te quiera matar por gusto propio o le gustaste-

-¡ninguna de las dos es buena!- Zafina rio en bajito

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se fueron al gimnasio y como era de esperarse, algunos se fueron con otras personas, leo se fue con miguel, quien tenía un carro, también Zafina y Bob fueron con ellos, Hwoarang se fue en su motocicleta chopper.

El gran gimnasio de Japón, que se puede esperar de un lugar que tiene una pecina olímpica, canchas de basquetbol, un campo mini de golf, futbol y mucho mas, ellos fueron guiados hasta el gimnasio el cual tenía un buen equipo para ejercitarse, una lona de lucha libre y un gran espacio para pelea libre.

Cada uno de ellos se dispuso a ponerse una ropa mas cómoda ara el lugar, las chicas por su lado fueron a los aparatos tan modernos, uno debe de entender que ellas no se tomarían la molestia de entrenar con los demás.

Por su lado los Mishima se veían algo conversadores entre ellos. Leo quien apenas salía de cambiarse miro a todos lados, todas las chicas de ponían las típicas ropa que dejaban ver algo de sus encantos, pero ella no. Leo lleva una camia y un short los dos de color rojo, claro sin olvidar un tenis deportivos del mismo color, no porque no fuera femenina no significara que no sabría combinar bien la ropa.

Leo observo por el alrededor y visualizo a Steve, quien ya estaba con su ropa usual de boxeo, este le pegaba muy fuerte al costal mientras que cada golpe se escuchaba que contaba, leo sonrió se le hizo bonito en ese momento.

-¡bien! –se escucho el grito de Lars, quien por fin se le veía con ropa normal, un pants rojo y sin camisa –muchos aquí le tiene rencor a estos tipos- mientras apuntaba a jin, Kazuya y Heihachi – no sé de donde vino esa moral que tienen ellos, no son de mi familia… - Heihachi casi le pega por ese comentario- pero cada uno tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse a uno de ellos... y yo también- y se escucho un pequeño aplauso, todos miraron y era alisa quien aplaudía a Lars animada-

Leo se sintió alegre, por fin podría pelear contra Kazuya, no le daría una paliza por ser un entrenamiento, pero con eso tendría como primer paso.

-¡vamos!- se dispuso Heihachi con su clásica risa, este como su hijo Lars, lleva un pants pero de color gris.

Solo tres hombres se pusieron enfrente del, Bob, Lee y Feng. Sin dudarlo los tres hombres se le lanzaron enzima a Heihachi el cual fácilmente esquivaba cada golpe. Leo miraba la pelea con curiosidad, el mayor de los Mishima sí que es muy viejo pero es fuerte y rápido.

Lee con un movimiento fingió querer darle una patada a su padre adoptivo, pero logro darle un buen puñetazo en el estomago, el cual a Heihachi lo dejo sin aire, feng se aprovecho y golpeo el costado del mayor, Bob por su lado le dio una patada tirando a Heihachi asía el otro extremo del lugar, para después pelear entre ellos mismo.

-caso perdido- leo se decepciono por los tres hombres, no entendían el método de esto, trabajo en equipo.

Kazuya empezó a reír por el modo en que salió volando su padre, camino y se puso al frente, mientras sonreía, leo se emociono.

Leo no era la única que pensaba pelear contra Kazuya, Bryan y el oficial Lei también querían desafiar al padre de jin.

-tenemos que trabajar en equipo- dijo Lei primero, leo le sonrió en señal de que aceptaba, pero…

Bryan fue el primero en salir corriendo con el puño levantado en contra de Kazuya, este no le logro dar, pero Kazuya no quería rodeos y solo le dio una patada muy fuerte a Bryan en la espalda girándolo y dándole con el puño en la mandíbula, Bryan quedo en O.K al momento.

Lei y leo se miraron y salieron a la pelea. Lei intento darle una patada en las piernas, pero Kazuya salto y no se dio cuenta que leo logro darle una patada pero en su cara, Kazuya se levanto enojado y miro a leo… para después sonreír burlón.

-no te sobresaltes- Lei controlaba a leo

-no te preocupes-

Lei y leo con ritmo y con cuidado soltaron patadas y golpes a Kazuya, pero este los esquivaba y reía. Kazuya con un movimiento de manos, su puño empezó a salir electricidad y fuertemente golpeo a leo lanzándola contra un pilar del lugar, mientras Lei recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo mareador.

Kazuya miro patéticamente a sus dos contrincantes, al girar para retirarse recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda mandándolo contra una puerta, la cual casi rompe. Kazuya se levanto furioso y giro para ver, pero al observar quien le pego, se quedo sorprendido.

-Kazuya Mishima- leo lo apunto amenazante. Kazuya rio, nunca pensó que el pequeño "niño" lo desafiara

Kazuya salió corriendo hacia leo, esta se puso en guardia, al detenerse Kazuya a unos metros de leo piso con fuerza rompiendo la madera y con furia lanzo su puño contra leo, pero leo detuvo el puño con sus dos manos, le dolió pero se salvo de este golpe. La joven rubia se agacho rápidamente y giro dándole una patada a Kazuya, cayendo de frente y recibiendo el puño de leo en su mandíbula, pero Kazuya no mostro rostro de dolor y tomo a leo de la cabeza aprovechando para impactarla contra su rodilla.

El ruido del golpe fue muy fuerte que llamo la atención de todos, ahora todos miraban al joven leo enfrentarse contra Kazuya, hasta jin estaba algo sorprendido.

Leo aguanto el golpe. Kazuya y leo mantuvieron sus posiciones, leo puso sus pies en el estomago de Kazuya y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo detrás de ella. Kazuya amortiguo el golpe con sus manos levantándose rápidamente, pero leo logro tomar su cabeza, jalando a Mishima asía el, leo se subió arriba de él y logro hacer una vuelta de 360 grados golpeando la espalda de Kazuya contra la madera rota, aprovechando que esta se le clavaria en la espalda.

Steve por su lado escuchaba el ruido pero no miraba, hasta que todos empezaron a hacer ruido, detuvo el golpeteo y observo.

-ese mocoso como puede aguantar tanto golpe- Steve escucho la voz de su amigo Marshall law

Steve miro a todos lado y observo como en el fondo del lugar Dragunov observa todo de lejos, Steve camino asía el.

-¡he!- Dragunov solo lo miro- deberías de ayudar a tu novio- a Dragunov le cambio la expresión de la cara, ahora miraba a Steve con cara de idiota – Kazuya Mishima lo va a golpear

-no conoces a leo- ¡Dragunov avía hablado!, Steve se sorprendió

-… no, no conozco a leo, pero si fuera tu le ayudaría- Steve trato de no parecer sorprendido

Pero un ruido muy fuerte hizo que los dos posaran su atención a otro lugar. El pilar de concreto cayó, Steve y Dragunov salieron corriendo de ahí.

-¡que paso!- Steve fue directo a su amigo paul

-¡hubieras visto Steve! – Decía emocionado- ¡leo y Kazuya se golpearon, leo caía pero se levantaba y Kazuya se arto y…!-

-¡por favor!-Steve se empezó a hartar

-¡Kazuya estrello a leo contra el pilar y este se cayó encima de ellos dos!- Steve miro todo el polvo que salió del lugar

Hasta que el polvo se retiro se vio como Kazuya se levantaba, de su espalda rodaban pedazos de pared, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos era que Kazuya protegió del golpe a leo, el cual estaba lleno de sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

-maldita mocosa- le dijo Kazuya a leo

Zafina salió entre toda la multitud y ayudo a leo, Lars fue a ayudar a su hermano, que no es porque lo quisiera, solo que Lars si tiene corazón.

-vamos a curarte – Zafina casi cargando a leo fueron directo a la enfermería del lugar

-vamos – Lars le daba la mano a Kazuya, el cual no se negó- por lo menos ve a que te curen-

-je… - solo Kazuya miro de mala manera a Lars.

Todos se mantuvieron tranquilos y avía que prepararse para el torneo de esta noche, la cual daría mucho de qué hablar por su nueva modalidad.

Solo que por ahora y por causas de la pelea del gimnasio, jin tuvo que lanzar a los peleadores por una ruleta, si no te agradaba tu compañero, se puede retirar de la pelea y sabemos que nadie lo hará.

Todos, todos los peleadores se encontraban en una enorme sala donde se anunciarían los equipos. Leo se mantenía nerviosa, le podía tocar con cualquiera que no le agradara y sabría bien que seria difícil coordinar muchas cosas, pero sin duda lo que la tenia así era quedar con Steve.

No era porque lo odiara… solo que él es… boxeador y… dudo que terminen coordinados, o simplemente Dragunov, ese hombre la tenia nerviosa o… bueno Marduck no era ningún problema solo su temperamento.

-listos… -jin kazama entraba a la enorme sala con su ya habitual traje de pelea.

La pantalla empezó a mostrar todas las fotos de los concursantes y una luz azul se movía rápidamente sobre ella, el momento de tención, nadie le quitaba los ojos de enzima, hasta que por fin se detuvo en…

-Primer equipo: ¡Leo, Steve Fox!- todos los miraron y el corazón de leo se acelero a mil por hora. Steve parecía no importarle.

-Segundo equipo: ¡Dragunov, Miguel!- leo se sobresalto, acaso el destino se burlaba de ella, con nervios al mil por hora camino alado de Steve, su pretendiente que no se daba cuenta que era ella.

-¡he!-Steve asusto con su voz a leo- tranquilo, si quieres peleo con tu novio-

-… realmente eres un idiota- leo adelanto el paso dejando atrás a Steve

-¡oye que te pasa!- el señor "don me doy cuenta de todo" paro a leo

-en primera, el no es mi novio, me está acosando y en segunda deja tus tonterías a un lado y trata de concentrarte en la pelea- y leo continuo, dejando a Steve.

Leo y Steve se encontraron con una gran, gran pared, la cual se empezó a abrir sacando humo del piso, una grandes luces casi dejan siegas a los dos, pero al escuchar el grito de todas las personas se mantuvieron serios al momento.

-equipo, ¿no?- Steve miro a leo

-equipo- y ella le sonrió.

Continuara…

Este fic está dedicado como siempre y para siempre a mi amiga y mi gran escritora Venuz' FloriLuna, te quiero muuuucho y espero leer tu capitulo muy pronto, perdón por tardar tanto, pero siento que me bloque, pero aquí está el cap como te lo prometí.

Y gracias por leer este fic a las otras personitas igual de importantes y espero que para el otro haiga mas movimiento.


	4. la isla

Este fic y como toda la vida, es dedicado a mi hermosa, fabulosa y sexy amiga Venuz' FloriLuna, realmente espero que te guste mucho este fic.

Los gritos al entrar Steve y leo no se hicieron esperar, saludando con una sonrisa cada uno puso más en ánimos a sus fans y demás personas en el publico, chiflidos y piropos para los dos, Steve los tomaba con calma, pero leo no.

Después de que cada uno tomara su puesto, salieron sus contrincantes, gritos de mujeres españolas no se vieron esperar, miguel como todo un hombre sonreirá y dejaba que varias de sus fans le tocaran, pero por Dragunov, bueno… él una que otra mujer le gritaba pero el siempre mantenía su seriedad al máximo.

Cada uno quedo frente a frente, leo sentía la mirada de Dragunov como la de un animal, esta vez leo no se iba a dejar intimidar por este, teniendo a Steve sabía que no pasaría.

Steve y miguel por su parte eran de sonrisas de comercial, al parecer querían saber quién podría con el uno al otro.

-¡listos para el primer combate!-se escucho el grito de las personas- ¡3! – Las personas contaban- ¡2… 1… -

Y como el rayo Steve y miguel soltaron el primer golpe, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, los cuales se miraron. Dragunov tomando desprevenido a leo le lanzo su puño, pero él no tomo en cuenta que Steve, el cual esquivando una patada de miguel golpeo el costado con un gancho, doblando al militar del dolor y regresando con un gancho izquierdo en la pierna de miguel. Steve saltaba como era de costumbre en el boxeo…

-vamos leo… no me dejes solo- le decía sonriéndole, leo le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente, resbalando sus pies en la arena golpeo con sus dos brazos al mismo tiempo a miguel y Dragunov en el pecho, mandándolos a volar del otro lado de la arena.

-a jugar- le dijo leo a Steve muy feliz.

La euforia de la multitud era grande, la primer pelea de equipos y resultaba muy bien.

Steve corrió asía Dragunov, quien apenas se levantaba, tomándolo del brazo lo giro pegándolo a su espalda lo levanto y cuando iba cayendo, leo tomo a Dragunov de la cabeza y lo lanzo sobre miguel, el cual lo golpeo para que no le diera.

-u y perdón tío- rio miguel al ver a su compañero a un lado

Miguel con su altura que superaba a leo y Steve, corrió asía ellos como un toro en pamplonada y se los cargo a los dos, sin pena el español tomo a leo de la cabeza y lo aventó lejos, Steve trato de darle un golpe en el pecho pero miguel lo logro tomar y con su mano libre empezó a lanzarle puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

Leo trato de reaccionar rápidamente y corrió asía miguel lanzándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello el cual lo dejo tirado arriba de Steve.

-estas bien Steve- le dio la mano al ingles, el cual la acepto ayudándolo a levantarse

-no es nada- quitándose algo de sangre de la cara.

Pero gracias a la distracción, Dragunov se tomo el tiempo de planear. Tomo a leo de la cadera y golpeo a Steve con el mismo cuerpo de leo.

Dragunov abraso a leo por la espalda tomando su cabeza, Steve se levanto rápido y observo con detalle…

-ríndete o le rompo el cuello- Dragunov hablo ante todos, escuchando su amenaza,

-¡suéltame!- leo forcejaba, intentando darle una patada. Dragunov solo con su pierna golpeo detrás de la rodilla de leo, escuchándose como tronaba y dejando a leo de rodillas quejándose del dolor.

Los luchadores quienes en otra sala veían, no podían creer que Dragunov sea capaz de matar al rubio.

-ahora veo que no son novios- Steve susurro al ver la escena- cálmate amigo, esto solo es pelea amigable, suéltalo…-

Leo no podía dejar verse así y tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil. Tomo el cuello de Dragunov, este se dio cuenta, los dos se miraron y… el tronido de un cuello se escucho.

El lugar se lleno de silencio al ver a Dragunov y leo caer en la lona. Steve temblaba ante la idea, los peleadores igual, jin quien miraba la escena desde un palco lujoso se quedo mirando a la lona, pensativo…

-yo… -Steve se acercaba lentamente, se detuvo al ver algo de movimiento.

-estoy bien… -leo se levanto lentamente mirando a su compañero- mi padre me enseño a golpear un nervio en el cuello… que te deja algo dormido-

Los gritos de las personas fueron tan fuertes que dejaban sordo a los peleadores.

-me asustaste idiota- Steve le dijo algo enojado

-perdón… pero yo no soy víctima de nadie-

Steve y leo se dieron la mano y levantándola en modo de victoria, recibida por gritos y aplausos.

Los dos rubios se retiraron de la lona tranquilamente hasta sus camerinos, pero llegando a los pasillos, Hwoarang y Zafina corrieron asía leo, tomándola del cabello y de la ropa como si realmente hubiera muerto. Steve los dejo solos pero dos personas lo tumbaron abrasándolo en el piso, quien más si no paul y Marshall law.

-realmente tu y Steve son buen equipo- le susurro Zafina al odio a leo, la cual se sonrojo y miro mal a Zafina

-vamos leo, puede que ese reptil – así se refería Hwoarang a Dragunov- te haiga roto algo mas como tiene acostumbrado-

-Steve… gracias- leo miro a su compañero, le sonrió, dejándolo solo con sus amigos.

-amigo ese chico es muy bueno- paul le decía a Steve mientras le lanzaba una toalla a Steve

-si… es buen peleador… pero – Steve miro de espaldas a leo- me recuerda a algo-

-a la chica la cual ya no le llamas- decía law burlonamente

-¡mierda!- Steve salió corriendo asía los camerinos.

En otro lado, en el camerino de leo, Zafina curaba alguna herida y Hwoarang jugaba con un llavero que tenía leo en su maleta.

-te gusta Steve fox- Zafina comento sin pudor

-…. No… el- leo desvió la mirada- es lindo solamente-

- eso quiere decir que sientes algo por don boxeador- el pelirrojo dijo sonriente

-y a ti te he visto hablando mucho con cierta chica- la mujer egipcia miro fijamente al coreano

- ¿no entiendo de que hablas?- desviando la mirada, Zafina rio al ver a sus dos amigos hacerlo para evitar temas de amor.

-porque se preocupan… miguel y yo estamos… saliendo- dijo otra vez sin pudor ni tacto, impactando a leo y Hwoarang

-Zafina… ¿te gusta miguel?- dijo leo mirando feliz a su amiga

-si- pasándole a leo un algodón con una pomada y guardando todo en una caja

-woo… ese español tiene suerte o mala suerte- rio el pelirrojo aun ante la mirada de Zafina… pero todo quedo en silencio al escuchar el tono de un celular.

Leo busco entre su maleta su pequeño celular rojo, un celular modesto, solo para llamadas t mensajes. Contesto y su cara se puso pálida al escuchar la voz del otro lado…

-si… -leo endulzo mas la voz, sacando de onda a sus amigos- ¿Cómo estas Steve?- Zafina y Hwoarang se mirando con miradas de maldad

-perdóname Eleonore por no llamarte antes yo… - se escuchaba Steve preocupado

-no te preocupes, comprendo, te vi pelear, siempre te veo pelear… - Hwoarang quería echarse a reír por lo que escucho

-¡si!... oye si estás aquí, porque no salimos, al final ya no voy a tener más peleas-

-¡¿salir?!- leo miro a Zafina preocupada-… claro, que tal si nos vemos como a las… - leo miro el reloj de la pared- 12:00 en punto –

-claro, nos vemos al rato- y Steve colgó

-ahora que hago…- leo casi se golpea con la barra del peinador- no traje ropa de… chica-

-te presto lo que tengo- Zafina sonrió y rápidamente fue a su camerino.

Zafina como un rayo se fue y regreso con su ropa, maquillaje y demás cosas, corrieron a Hwoarang, esto solo era de chicas. El pelirrojo espero a fuera del camerino esperando ver el resultado…

-¡ya puedes pasar ¡- le aviso la voz de Zafina, el coreano entro al camerino y se quedo sorprendido.

Leo lleva un top blanco que resaltaba su poco busto, unos pantalones vaqueros pegados, su cabello se encontraba liso y su maquillaje es fresco, pero lo suficiente como para que no la reconozcan tan fácil y de juego unos tacones rojos.

-leo si pudieras… saldrías conmigo- sonrió en forma de broma el coreano

-tonto- leo se puso algo roja- eso quiere decir que me veo decente-

-¡dios!- Zafina miro a leo- hermosa, no trabaje tanto para que digas eso- y sus palabras poco blandas.

-bien… me voy, Zafina cuida bien mis cosas, llego a tu casa a dormir- leo tomo su celular y salió afuera

Leo camino por los pasillos y se encontró con uno que otro peleador que se le quedaba viendo, uno que otro chiflándole y una mujer que otra mirándola feo, hasta que salió del lugar y afuera, Steve se encona traba en medio de la explanada esperándola.

Steve lleva una camisa azul claro, en la espalda la bandera de Inglaterra, uno pantalón de mezclilla roto, zapatos negros de vestir y a su lado una gran maleta roja.

Cuando Steve giro a ver a Eleonore se quedo con la boca abierta…

-woo… y así viniste a verme- sonrió muy feliz

-no… solo que dicen que jin kazama iba a pelear y pensé que si vendría así me vería a mi- sonrió fingiendo, a Steve se le noto algo de enojo ¿a leo o a jin?

-ese estúpido kazama- susurro Steve, leo rio bajito y miro al boxeador

-es broma, claro que venía a verte a ti, si no a quien más tonto- le sonrió encantadora- y… ¿A dónde me piensas llevar?-

-ha señorita, por estar bromeando no la llevare a pasear si no a cenar- cargando su maleta en un hombro

-oh que castigo- camino mirando de reojo a Steve quien la siguió- peleo muy bien señor fox-

-gracias pero también mi compañero- dijo Steve mientras intentaba tomar de la mano a Eleonore, pero le daba cierta pena

-¿Qué piensa?... ¿se quedara con este compañero o cambiara?- dijo sin mirar a Steve

-leo es bueno y me ayudo mucho, es de los poco peleadores que su ego no se infla hasta que llega a la luna- mientras abrasaba a Eleonor del hombro, ella no se negó y le sonrió a Steve- si, pienso que leo y yo podemos ganar este torneo-

-me alegra-

Leo y Steve son el centro de las miradas en la calle, Steve por ser un hombre en un torneo conocido y leo… es muy hermosa, solo que ella no lo cree. Los dos rubios se detuvieron en un restaurante, entraron y rápidamente, antes de que alguien les ganara el lugar se sentaron en una mesa a lado de las ventanas que daban la vista a la calle.

-buenas noches- dijo un hombre con un mandil de color naranja, poniéndole a Steve y leo las cartas del menú- les dejo el menú y en unos minutos regreso para su pedido- aquel joven mesero, alto de cara fina y cabello castaño miro a leo y le sonrió, causando que leo sonriera por el gesto. Steve noto la sonrisa y miro horrible al mesero.

-¿Steve?- hablo leo, sacando de sus pensamientos malvados a Steve

-¡si!-

-¿Qué platillo crees que sea conveniente comer a estas horas?- Steve miro la carta y busco cuidadosamente hasta que alegremente miro a Eleonore, pero… su rostro cambio rápidamente a uno serio

-no sabría decirte… una mujer como tú cuidara su cuerpo… así que…-

-¡QUE!- leo dijo enojada, tomo la cara de Steve y miro lo que avía- yo como lo que se me vienen en gana, no soy una estúpida niña mimada que cree que por no comer su cuerpo estará bien- Steve rio y se sintió muy alegre del comentario de leo

-¡esa es la actitud Eleonore!- Steve tomo la mano de leo y la levanto en modo de victoria- por fin puedo comer ajusto con una mujer…. ¡nos vamos por comer lo más grande que vendan aquí!-

-claro… si es que Steve fox puede terminar de comer- rio

-una apuesta, la acepto… si yo no me termino la comida…-

-serás el compañero de Dragunov- Steve se quedo echo piedra al escuchar eso – o… es que no puedes- eso era un golpe al ego de Steve y sabia leo que aceptaría, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

-!acepto ¡- Steve miro a Eleonore y sonrió- pero si tu no terminas tu comida, saldrás conmigo toda una sema a Alaska- leo se sorprendió por ello, ¿realmente quería ella ganar?

-vas a perder fox- sonrió victoriosa

-lo dudo cariño- y el no se quedaría atrás.

Cuando el mesero llego, Steve y Eleonore dijeron al mismo tiempo el nombre del platillo, el mesero no dudo en ir corriendo a la cocina por su pedido. Unos cuantos minutos llego dos carritos llenos de comida.

Huevos estrelladlos, tocino, carne asada, pescado, varios pasteles y dos tarros enormes de cerveza.

Steve y leo se miraron. Como lo que se dice: empezaron a tomar la comida tragándosela, ninguno quería perder y menos Steve. El joven boxeador le sorprendía Eleonore ya que ella sin remordimiento ni culpa comía sin parar.

Todas las personas al alrededor miraban asustados, se veían como los platos vacios se iban acumulando a un lado, hasta que…

-¡YA!- mientras golpeaba la mesa con el tarro.

Steve fox termino de comer, mientras leo terminaba su ultimo bocado, la lentitud era su enemiga.

-ahora tengo que ir contigo a un lugar lejano- mientras Eleonore veía a Steve fingiendo tristeza

-no te preocupes, también cumpliré la otra- leo lo miro- al final por algo quieres que este con Dragunov ¿no?-

-yo… - leo desvió la mirada- solo quería… lo admiro también- una mentira- y como a ti también te admiro… - usando otra arma a su favor- quería verlos juntos… -Eleonore poso su mano en su cabello mientras miraba a Steve con ojos sexy y una sonrisa tentadora, claro todo fingido ella no es así- es… un fetiche mío-

A Steve esa palabra le causo gran conmoción, que casi se pega con la mesa, su cara se puso algo roja y su mente empezó a darle imágenes incomodas para su cuerpo.

-oh es tarde- leo se levanto, notando a Steve nervioso y sabiendo que logro su cometido, con mentiras pero…

-te llevo, no quiero que te pasa nada malo- levantándose rápidamente, dejando el dinero en la mesa, Steve cargo su maleta y camino con Eleonor hacia la salida.

-no, estaré bien, me quedare en casa de una amiga- mientras miraba a lo lejos por la calle si pasaba un taxi

-eso es bueno- aun nervioso por lo de antes se pasa la mano por el cabello

Hasta que paro un taxi Eleonore se despidió de Steve dejándole un beso en la meguilla por invitarla a comer y pagar el taxi. Steve se fue por su lado caminando por las calles solo, pensando en Eleonor

-me alegro mucho de haber venido a este torneo…- Steve se detuvo en seco – alguien me está siguiendo – Steve corrió por un callejón escondiéndose entre una pared para poder observar quien lo miraba. Lo único que pudo observar fue como un auto negro se detuvo en el callejón y después se retiro rápidamente.

Leo quien ya avía llegado al apartamento de Zafina, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos ya que ella vive en el centro de Japón. Zafina no falto en hacerle preguntas a su amiga.

-ahora tienes que ir con él a Alaska- Zafina quien solo lleva un short y una blusa sin mangas todo de color blanco, miraba alegre a leo desde el sillón dorado de su gran departamento

-si- leo quien como era su costumbre, traía un pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa normal- pero él tiene que hacer quipo con Dragunov-

-eso significa que no querías hacer equipo con el-

-si… no… es difícil- leo se sentó alado de Zafina

-tienes ahora que buscar compañero, muchos ya lo tienen-

-oh si…- leo miro a Zafina sonriente- no me digas que miguel y tu-

-claro…- Zafina era toda sinceridad- lo importante aquí es, que los únicos que no tienen equipo son la familia Mishima y unos pocos peleadores-

-no importa si me toca con jin kazama o Marduck… lo importante es que ya no tendré que hacerme líos con esos dos-

-por eso le propusiste a Steve esa apuesta-

-Steve es buen compañero, pero si descubre que le mentí… como equipo no funcionaríamos y… -leo sintió escalofríos- Dragunov, ni quiero verlo… siento que en cualquier momento intentara matarme o… -

-violarte… - Zafina sin escrúpulos

-¡ZAFINA!-

- y aun falta una noticia más… - Zafina se levanto y fue rápidamente a su cuarto y trajo un papel- mira- leo tomo aquel papel, el cual es una carta.

-peleadores del torneo del puño de hierro, se les informa que el próximo sábado por la mañana todos sin excepción, viajaran a la isla de sado en Japón, ya que por cambios repentinos las peleas se realizaran en el lujoso hotel ichimaru. Firmado por Jin Kazama - leo miro a Zafina con los ojos cuadrados

-creo que la mentira a Steve se terminara-

-Zafina no es mentira… el tiene la culpa por ser distraído. Jin kazama se volvió loco o…-

-como te dije leo en el desayuno… jin kazama creo que desea desafiar o demostrar algo a alguien – la egipcia rio, algo ocultaba Zafina.

-Zafina… - la alemana miro a su amiga- tienes que ayudarme con esto…-

-hay que buscar un buen traje de baño he-

Y con esto termino el capitulo, especial para mi amiga súper bella Venuz' FloriLuna. Realmente espero que te guste y te ayude en algo.

Este es más rápido ya que tenía la inspiración gracias a tu fic.

TE QUIERO MIL

Y a todos gracias por leer.


	5. Lindo lugar

Leo y Zafina desayunan cereal con leche, algo ligero ya que su amigo pelirrojo les avía enviado un mensaje de ayuda realmente extraño.

Leo tomo la ropa de su maleta, la cual Zafina trajo del camarote de leo. Lleva una camisa roja y un pantalón de mezclilla con sus botas de pelea. Zafina con una blusa blanca y unos pesqueros negros, además de unas zapatillas luce muy bien, su porte es lo que la hace que toda ropa luzca bella.

Leo y Zafina fueron hasta una fuente de sodas cerca de la calle Katamachi, ahí es donde su amigo coreano les indico en su mensaje desesperado, aquel lugar no se encontraba tan lejos, unas ocho cuadras y ya avían llegado.

-¿donde crees que este?- leo miro a Zafina

-por su mensaje… puede que escondido dentro del lugar- leo sonrió ante ese comentario.

Las dos mujeres entraron al lugar. Leo detuvo su paso al ver a lo lejos algo realmente extraño, para después entrar al lugar.

Hwoarang, quien se encontraba con una camisa de cuadros de color azul marino y un pantalón negro, su cabello se encontraba normal, aunque para ellas no, se acostumbraron a verlo con gogles. El pelirrojo las miro y al parecer su postura cambio a una más relajada.

- te tomaste un café, una soda italiana, una malteada y un refresco de cola, ¿tu solo?- dijo Zafina sentándose enfrente de su amigo, quedando enfrente del café, el cual aun estaba caliente.

-oh a eso te referías con tu mensaje de: "TAL VEZ ME CONVIERTA EN UN ASESINO"- dijo burlona leo, sentándose alado de Zafina, enfrente de la soda italiana.

-¡dios!- el coreano se tomo de la cabeza queriendo azotarla en la mesa, pero se contuvo.

-habla ahora o calla para siempre- le dijo leo divertidamente

-tuve una "cita" doble o eso creo yo- Zafina y leo lo miraron desconcertadas – la estúpida de xiao me dijo… - empezó a hacer el tonto de niña, burlándose de xiao- vamos, así tu y lili serán novios- el pelirrojo cambio a una mirada de odio

-estás hablando enserio- leo miro a Hwoarang fijamente- ¿te gusta lili?-

-¡NO!- casi tirando su refresco, el cual luego le dio un buen trago- esta estúpida niña así lo creyó, pero realmente la odio, es una niña mimada estúpida e interesada de mierda-

-si la odia- Zafina sonrió

-pero aun no entiendo, aquí hay cuatro bebidas- leo apunto a cada cosa

-aquí viene lo más irritante… -el pelirrojo tomo aire y se calmo- jin kazama vino también- Zafina rio en bajito, Hwoarang y leo la miraron extraño - ¡¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?!- le dijo a Zafina

-nada, solo ciento que soy muy lista o que las personas son muy obvias- sonrió

-ok- leo miro a su amigo- jin kazama en una cita doble… porque no nos avías dicho Hwoarang que tu y jin son novios- sonrió burlona

-hahahaha… que graciosa- miro de mala manera a leo- al parecer la venia con la rubia, firmaron unos documentos y la china loca… bueno, ya sabemos todos porque vino-

-la mujer mas obvia del mundo- dijo Zafina- cree que es un secreto que le gusta kazama-

-pero… - leo miro a sus amigos- antes de entrar vi a lo lejos a lili y jin detrás de un árbol y se notaban algo… unidos- dijo leo

-ya decía yo, ahora esa francesa es una casa recompensas, una viuda negra- el coreano dijo mientras hacia ademanes de colmillos

-y cuéntame – Zafina toco el labio del coreano- jin kazama te pego-

-no… peor- el pelirrojo puso un semblante triste y preocupado- Asuka nos vio-

-¿y?- leo no entendía nada

-perdón leo… yo estoy o estaba saliendo con Asuka kazama- leo se sorprendió mucho, Zafina… esa mujer sí que es chismosa

- te vio con lili o con "chinita loca" y a tu novia, no le pareció y te pego- Zafina dijo burlona

-woo… jin kazama es tu cuñado – leo rio fuertemente- creo que al le tomo por sorpresa eso ¿no?-

- por su cara – Hwoarang sonrió feliz- si que le tomo por sorpresa y no grata- rio

Así paso el rato entre, leo, Zafina y Hwoarang, platicando de los peleadores y de la cita más extraña del coreano, además de darle ideas de cómo reconciliares con su enamorada.

La tarde paso tranquila y sin novedades, leo paso a su casa, comió, arreglo y lavo la ropa, compro lo que faltaba de despensa y se arreglo para ir a la oficina de jin kazama. ¿Por qué?

Leo al parecer y gracias a la apuesta con Steve, no tenia compañero de equipo y eso tenía que arreglarlo con el jefe del torneo.

Leo no le caía mal kazama, realmente le daba igual él, sabía que igual sufrió por su madre y comprendía aquel dolor, ella igual la perdió. Leo solo odiaba a su padre, Kazuya, el principal sospechoso de la muerte de su madre.

La joven rubia tomo un traje de vestir blanco, con una camisa roja sin corbata, eso no era nada femenino, pero… a ella le gusta mucho.

La cinta con jin ya la tenía desde la noche en que llego con Zafina, seis de la tarde en Mishima zaibatsu, último piso.

Leo entro, pasando las grandes puertas de cristal, hablo con la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción…

-hola, buenas tardes ¿tiene una cita?- le hablo la joven mujer, cabello negro y ropa elegante, normal en aquel lugar.

-si, mi nombre es leo Kliesen, tengo una cita con el señor jin kazama- dijo amablemente. La mujer miro en su computadora y tecleo.

-tome, use el Jafet, suba por el elevador, último piso- leo tomo el Jafet y se lo puso, subió al elevador y al cerrar las puertas se escucho una música de fondo.

Al abrirse las puertas sintió algo de frio, camino hasta la entrada, solo vio un escritorio y un sillón, no avía nadie hay, ¿jin no tenia secretaria? Leo camino hasta la gran puerta y toco, paso unos segundos y se escucho la voz del joven.

Leo entro a la gran, gran oficina de kazama y se desconcertó al no verlo, pero se asusto al escuchar un vaso moverse, la joven rubia miro a su derecha y hay estaba jin kazama, al parecer sirviéndose algo de tomar en un vaso de cristal con hielos.

Jin kazama giro para ver a leo, su mirada no fue buena, era más bien como de odio, leo no entendía eso, ella no le hizo nada a kazama o es que acaso la odiaba por lo de su papa.

El japonés camino y se sentó en su gran silla reclinable y con la mano le indico a leo que tomara asiento.

-buenas tardes señor kazama- leo con una sonrisa siempre sin importar la mirada de odio del japonés

-a que se debe la cita tan rápido- el joven jin tomo de su bebida y dejo de mirar a leo para fijar su atención a unos papeles en su escritorio.

-primero gracias por su tiempo y segundo, la cita es para pedirle que me ayude con lo de mi equipo- leo se mantuvo firme y calmada, jin no la mirada solo le respondió con un: "mmm…"

-por motivos de mi compañero, seleccionado aquel día, me cambio y ahora viendo la situación, y que la mayoría de los peleadores ya tienen compañero… - jin la miro con una mirada fulminante, pero leo se asusto primero, pero después se enojo

-su compañero lo cambio por otro y ahora vienes aquí a pedirme algo, que es obvio que puedes hacer solo- hablo fríamente

-usted es el que sabe quien está solo y quien no… -leo cambio su tonto a serio- por eso vengo a pedirle que por favor me de esa lista, ya que los participantes no quieren decirme, yo les pregunte con amabilidad y la mayoría no me respondieron y otros solo me molestaron-

-lamentablemente solo hay tres personas libres- jin miro su vaso y pensó tranquilamente- Kazuya, lili y yo- leo miro a jin

-por favor… - leo miro a jin fijamente- no me ponga con su padre- jin sonrió ante el comentario, quería reír y burlarse

-crees que te voy a cumplir tu petición – le dio el último trago a su bebida

-por favor comprenda- sus ojos cambiaron a unos de tristeza- como usted lo odia yo lo odio por algo parecido- agacho la cabeza, la mirada de jin fue de furia ante el tema

-no seas estúpido… tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada-

-mi madre también murió… -leo miro fijamente a los ojos de jin, el japonés noto en los ojos azules de leo que se empezaban a cristalizar, jin se sorprendió- por culpa de su padre- kazama abrió los ojos de par en par- se que usted también perdió a su madre por culpa de alguien y sé que entiende que estar alado de su padre es como deshonrar mi promesa de vengar su muerte-

Jin se le quedo mirando a leo, quien bajo la mirada triste, jin sabia como es su dolor, perder a alguien tan importante por culpa de alguien más, se quedo callado por un momento, soltó un suspiro y miro a leo mas calmadamente.

-¿tu nombre completo?- leo miro a jin

-Eleonor Kliesen- leo noto como jin se movió de su asiento bruscamente al escuchar su nombre, la miro fijamente como escaneando su cuerpo, se sintió extraña- ¿sucede algo?-

-Eleonor… - jin se paso la mano por el cabello y sonrió de medio lado, miro a leo feliz o eso creía ella- yo igual no quiero hacer equipo con mi padre… así que… - respiro profundamente como si se fuera a meter en problemas- tu serás mi compañera de equipo- miro firmemente, su mirada era de no cambiar su decisión, aunque le costara mucho.

-muchísimas gracias- leo sonrió feliz- no le daré problemas, hare lo que usted me pida si es necesario- jin miro a un lado

-se que eres muy buena peleadora-

-pobre lili, le toco con su padre- leo noto como jin miro a todos lados con sus pupilas

-así son las cosas, no creo que importe… además Kazuya se las arreglara solo- se levanto de su hermosa y como silla, camino asía leo y le dio la mano, la cual la joven alemana acepto- el sábado en la isla, prepárate y entrena, necesito que seas muy rápida-

-así será jin- leo sonrió y se despido de su nuevo compañero.

El día paso y todos preparaban sus maletas para pasar unos días en una isla paradisiaca, peleando y todo pagado. Leo sin dudar llevo lo necesario, pero menos el traje de baño, bueno un bikini que compro hace años, pero… con eso de Steve, se pondría raro y… solo espero que Zafina y su plan maestro, fuera bueno.

Leo le encargo su departamento a su vecina de alado, bajo rápidamente y pensó en tomar un taxi, pero al salir vio a su amigo Hwoarang esperándola con su chopper, le sonrió y camino asía ella.

-Zafina dijo que se iría con su nuevo novio miguel y decidí ser un buen amigo y venir por ti- le sonrió amable

-y que paso con tu Asuka kazama ¿se fue con su familia?- dijo leo mirando divertidamente y alegre a su amigo

-ella… bueno, al parecer se fue con jin, eso dijo ella… tal vez quedar saber sobre ella y yo- miro a leo para después mirar la maleta, que era una mochila café- y ¿esa es tu maleta?-

-te burlas-

-no… como crees que soy capaz de hacer eso-

-y ¿la tuya?-

-me estas insultando- fingió enojo asía leo, la cual sonrió divertida- esta aun lado de la motocicleta, vamos que llegamos tarde a las vacaciones totalmente pagadas-

Hwoarang y leo se dirigieron en la chopper asía el aeropuerto, fue un viaje realmente divertido para leo, ya que esta era la primera vez que se iba en la chopper de su amigo y lo disfruto mucho.

Al llegar noto como varios peleadores llegaron, alguno que otro miro a leo y Hwoarang llegar juntos, en especial la joven xiao, la cual corrió asía ellos.

-hola- saludo alegremente con una sonrisa a leo y Hwoarang, este último la miro con fastidio, pero le sonrió

-hola- saludo leo alegre

-¿que quieres xiao?- hablo el pelirrojo mientras bajaba y ayudaba a su amiga a bajar

-porque no me dijiste que salías con la prima de jin- dijo inocentemente

-porque no es de tu incumbencia xiao- la joven china lo miro feo- perdón… pero se suponía que era secreto por su familia, pero ahora gracias por hacerlo público-

Leo decidió tomar su mochila e ir adentro del lugar y dejar a su amigo hablar con la joven de coletas.

Leo al llegar a tomar su boleto y pasar por revisión, entro a la zona de espera donde varios compañeros ya estaban hay, algunos platicando, otros solos.

La rubia miro a dos en especial, Steve y Dragunov quienes hablaban o Steve hablaba con él, mientras el militar lo ignoraba. Steve noto como alguien lo miraba y se encontró con los ojos azules de leo, el boxeador sonrió y fue directo asía leo.

-oye leo… perdón por el cambio de compañero, no era mi intención- le dijo amablemente

-no, no… entiendo- sonrió, pero tuvo que desviar la mirada ya que se empezó a sentir incomoda, recordando lo que le comento a Steve cuando fueron a cenar.

-¿Quién es tu nuevo compañero?-

-kazama jin- Steve se sorprendió ante eso- pero por lo visto el se fue en su propio avión-

-si… que bien por ti que jin sea tu compañero…-Steve miro a sus amigos quienes le hablaban desde lejos- me retiro leo, perdón por lo otro- Steve se retiro.

Leo camino asía los grandes vidrios que daban la visión del gran capo donde los aviones esperaban, la mente de la alemana se encontraba imaginando la isla a la cual viajarían, como seria, que les esperaba hay, pero un hombre la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-tu eres la responsable de que Steve me tomara como compañero de equipo- la voz fría y seca de Dragunov sonó, leo lo miro fijamente y se sintió algo intimidada

-realmente no, solo quiso darme gusto- le respondió sin mirarle

-lógico… - el militar camino al otro lado de leo, mirándola, como si fuera una presa- lo tienes segado con… - poso su mano sobre el hombre de leo- belleza-

-¡yo!- se movió al sentir el tacto de las manos de Dragunov, realmente pensaba darle un buen golpe pero el sonido del megáfono del aeropuerto los distrajo.

-pasajeros que abordan el vuelo 506, subir por la plataforma 8-

Leo rápidamente tomo su mochila y subió al avión sin mirar atrás, no quería saber si Dragunov iba a ser su compañero de asiento. Paso por varios lugares, hasta que encontró el suyo, se sentó en el lado de la ventanilla, miro atenta y este día no se podía ir peor, su compañero era el grandote Marduck.

-miren quien está aquí- el gran hombre se acomodo en su asiento, que al parecer tenía que ocupar dos, eso pensó leo – el afeminado-

-Marduck- leo solo le dedico su mirada a la ventanilla

-vamos mocoso realmente tienes esperanzas de ganar el torneo- rio como el acostumbra-

-lo dice la gran bola de grasa quien no le puede ganar al más débil de los Mishima-

Marduck no le comento nada, solo la miro feo y con odio, leo ni miro a verlo durante el vuelo, solamente cuando se durmió e intentaba ligarse a la azafata. La comida del avión no era mal y ni buena, pero era algo, el vuelo duro 3 horas y por fin llegaron a la paradisiaca isla.

Al salir del avión sintieron todos el choque de calor en sus caras, algunos ya acostumbrados al calor por la zona en donde viven y otros… no tanto, leo vive en Alemania, un lugar el cual se acostumbra el fio y no el calor, realmente se sintió mal al sentir tanto de golpe.

Zafina sorprendió por la espalda a leo, quien se asusto mucho, al ver a Zafina, ella se encontraba como si nada, bueno ella vivió en Egipto uno espera.

-lista para prepararte- dijo muy feliz

-yo… solo para descansar, la playa y eso… - Zafina rio y leo la miro extraña

-no te preocupes- Zafina rápidamente tomo a leo de la mano y se la llevo a un rincón donde no los vieran- ya arregle el problemita de tus pechos-

-he? como?-

- observa- Zafina de su bolsa saco una camisa extraña de color blanco- esta es un traje de baño que usan los que surfean- le sonrió

-Zafina…- leo emocionada la abraso, eso serviría de mucho para que no se den cuenta de sus dos montañas o lomitas (LOL).

Leo se sentía mejor, la mentira que le avía enredado o el solo se enredo Steve seria por un tiempo más duradera. La egipcia y la alemana tomaron el bus donde los dirigían al gran hotel el cual se hospedarían.

El hotel en pocas palabras es impresionante, contaba con más de mil cuartos, una alberca infantil, otra para los adultos y una olímpica, las cuales se encontraban cercas de la playa, la cual tenía unas enorme olas, un restauran propio y un lugar donde te hacen masajes, yacusi y muchos detalles más.

Leo se impresiono ella no podía pagar tal cosa, pero gracias a su compañero de quipo, jin kazama, se podían costear todo, que por cierto ¿Dónde estaba jin?

En la recepción un hombre les dio las indicaciones necesarias para pasear y andar por el hotel, los cuerdos serian compartidos, que novedad, el momento donde todos se ponían tensos, vacaciones buenas con compañero malo, eso nadie lo quería.

-leo lamentablemente no me toco contigo- le dijo Zafina mientras le enseñaba la llave del cuarto con numero 18

-pero nos veremos qué es lo mejor de todo- le sonrió feliz

-señor leo- dijo un hombre, Zafina y leo se miraron divertidas – su cuarto será el 279 – le entrego unas llaves con un llavero de madera done esta el numero.

-gracias- miro la llave- y… - miro a todos lados- ¿mi compañero será…?- Zafina y leo miraron a todos pero no encontraban a nadie que buscara a su compañero o por el numero.

-279- una mano asusto a las dos mujeres, al mirar vieron a su amigo pelirrojo- oh perdón- dijo riéndose

-que bien que me toco contigo- dijo leo en una enorme sonrisa.

-eso es bueno… - ayudo a cargar las maletas- ahora si vamos, tengo que dormir-

Leo y Hwoarang se dirigieron a su cuarto, para descansar y prepararse para lo que sea que tenía en mente jin kazama.

El final bien chusco XD, pero realmente me bloque D: así que tuve que terminarlo aquí.

Venuz' FloriLuna ya sabes que este sexy fic está dedicado solamente a ti, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero mis bloqueos mentales son muy feos D:

PERO YA SABE QUE LA AMO Y LA QUIERO MUCHO.

Gracias por leer el fic y amiga, sabe que la vigilo hahahaha no se crea…


	6. Rubia

**Mi amiga sexy Venuz' FloriLuna le pido perdón por tardar tanto con el capitulo, realmente PERDON AMIGA pero esque el juego de assassins creed 3 me tiene totalmente atrapada, hay me ves como el mono del señor de los anillos LOL. Espero que realmente te guste, el juego me bloqueo totalmente asi que no es mucho, PERDON PORQUE ES MUY CORTO.**

Leo y Hwoarang acomodan todas sus cosas o mas bien las pocas cosas que llevaron con ellos, el pelirrojo se dedico a tomar una pequeña siesta ya que en el avión no pudo hacerlo, leo por su lado tomo una ducha.

Por la mente de leo solo pasaba la idea del compañero de cuarto de Steve, se asusto por esa idea, ¿Por qué ahora le importaba tanto? Simplemente intento olvidar eso, pero su mente juega con ella y le recuerda que las posibilidades de que sea mujer son de 50%.

Steve fox quien se encuentra dos pisos abajo del de leo, acomoda su ropa mientras su compañero de cuarto hace lo mismo, Lars alexandersson, Steve no le cae ni bien ni mal, pero agrádese que sea calmado, no como law y paul, que eso si que agradece de rodillas, aunque a de aceptar que hubiera sido divertido y peligroso.

-y que planes tienen los Mishima- pregunto Steve quien entro al baño

-no se- mientras Lars se acomodaba el fleco- no porque sea uno, se lo que planean-

-entiendo- Steve salió del baño, mientras observa como Lars se acomoda su camisa roja, cual hace conjunto con un pantalón negro- sales-

-claro, que hacemos en una isla si no disfrutamos el paisaje- mientras toma su cartera y piensa salir del cuarto- y tú, ¿te quedas?-

-yo…- el boxeador miro su celular, el cual tomo rápido y acomodándose el cabello fue detrás de Lars.

Leo salió del baño ya con su ropa usual, camisa y pantalón, lo normal para que no noten que es mujer, pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió, solo a ella ya que Hwoarang estaba profundamente dormido.

-hola- saludo Zafina quien lleva un hermoso vestido de playa dorado con flores blancas y atrás de ella aquel hombre alto bronceado con una camisa abierta de color rojo y un pantalón de mezclilla, miguel.

-buenas tardes- saludo miguel alegre

-pasen- los invito leo. Zafina al entrar vio a su amigo pelirrojo dormido plácidamente y su mirada dio un brillo de maldad.

-vamos Zafina, déjalo dormir- le comento su amiga leo- por lo menos no ronca-

- cierto- Zafina miro a leo de mala manera- ¿Por qué llevas eso?- miguel sonrío por el comentario de la egipcia

-¿he?-

-vamos te traje ropa especial para ti- Zafina tomo de los hombros a leo y la arrastro al baños.

-vamos mujer que le haces al muchacho- hablo el español

-muchacho- sonó la voz adormilada del coreano- que risa, eres igual de tonto que los demás- mientras se levanta lentamente de la cama. Miguel lo miro feo al llamarle tonto…

-vamos leo te ves hermosa- salió Zafina mientras miraba asía dentro del baño

-pero… si Steve me ve, que le diré- salió la joven alemana, quien dejo a miguel con la boca abierta.

Leo lleva un hermoso vestido azul agua, el cual le llega hasta las rodillas, no tiene escote, pero si en la espala, la cual la lleva descubierta totalmente y a juego con unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido.

-me quieren explicar que cojones sucede aquí- miguel no podía procesar tal información

-que leo no es el, es ella- dijo Hwoarang mientras lo miraba con un: "te lo dije"

-Steve no se dará cuenta- Zafina de su bolsa saco unas extensiones rubias- esto será tu arma-

-Zafina eres genial y tétrica a la vez- tomo leo las extensiones, las cual se las puso con cuidado. Tu cabello pasó a un rubio corto a un hermoso cabello liso rubio, Zafina le acomodo el fleco a uno cuadrado, haciendo un buen juego con sus ojos azules.

-dios- miguel miro con detalle a leo- y… ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no quieren que sepan que es mujer?- miguel miro a Zafina

-mira amor- Zafina miro a su novio con una cara de: "que criatura más inocente"- Steve fox quiere a leo, la mujer, pero no sabe que es el leo que él cree que es hombre-

-ahora leo le miente todo el tiempo a su admirador secreto- hablo Hwoarang mirando a miguel con una sonrisa- y bueno… decirle ahora que el leo que molesta es la misma chica que le gusta seria… - el pelirrojo miro a Zafina

-una gran red de mentiras- dijeron al unisón Zafina y Hwoarang

-yo no miento… ¡el tiene la culpa por ser tan estúpido!- dijo leo. Todos la miraron con una sonrisa

-te vez bien con el cabello largo- dijo Hwoarang feliz- ¿Por qué no te lo dejas así?-

-bueno… soy arqueóloga, traer el cabello largo hace que corra el riesgo de que se me enrede en la maleza y me quede atrapada, además de que es mejor traer el cabello corto, no sufro e calor-

-ahora puedes salir fresca y feliz- Zafina le sonrió mientras la tomaba del brazo

-mientras no me vea Asuka kazama con Hwoarang…- las dos chicas rieron, el pelirrojo las miro de mala manera.

La hermosa isla y su lujoso hotel dejaron a los peleadores maravillados por todas las cosas que tenia, pero como todos, grandes y niños, corrieron a las albercas. La gran mayor parte de los peleadores se encontraba jugando con el agua, otros tomando el sol y… uno que otro miro neando a las chicas.

Steve fox y Lars se encontraban hablando con alisa, quien le trataban de explicar que tuviera cuidado con las personas. Marduck y King se encontraban practicando en el chapoteadero alguna pose de pelea.

Y las demás personas, entre chicas y demás varones se divertían. Zafina tomada del brazo de miguel salieron a ver las albercas detrás de ellos Hwoarang, pero leo se detuvo.

La joven rubia observo de lejos a Steve, retrocedieron unos pasos y giro rápidamente para cambiar su camino por un hermoso pasillo de alfombra roja, miro de nuevo a la salida y vio que ya no podía ni él ni ella verse….

Pero leo al mirar al frente topo de lleno con el pecho de alguna persona, la alemana casi cae al piso pero unos musculosos brazos la detuvieron, subiéndola lentamente y pegando el cuerpo de leo al del hombre desconocido, leo se sintió extraña y confundida

-por fin te encuentro- le dijo casi en susurro al oído a leo, leo se sonrojo y echo un grito pegándole en la cara al hombre.

Aquel tipo se alejo, leo lo miro furiosa, pero esa mirada cambio al ver quien era…

-¡jin!- dijo sorprendida, kazama se tocaba la mejilla, miro a leo y sus ojos fueron de sorpresa y horror

-¡leo!... porque carajos estas así- se le notaba en la voz la sorpresa

-¡QUE!- se puso frente a él- si yo quiero vestirme así es muy mi problema, pero tu… ¡eres un maldito pervertido!- la voz de leo era solo en grito asía él, sabía que no debía causar mucho escándalo por el bien de los dos.

-¡pervertido!... tu, porque… tu cabello y… ojos- jin miro detrás del, una gran puerta de madera, tomo a leo de la mano y entro en aquel cuarto con ella.

Jin cerró la puerta detrás del. Leo miro el cuarto, el cual solo era un centro de conferencias, giro con la mirada de enojo asía jin.

-ahora me vas a explicar porque te acercaste así a mi- su furia era notoria, jin miro a leo y sintió escalofríos ¿le recordaba a alguien?

-yo… -jin debió la mirada, cambiando su cara a seria- no es de tu incumbencia- la mirada de leo fue: "bravo jin, muy buena respuesta"

Leo camino de un lado a otro, hasta que se detuvo y se miro en el reflejo de las ventanas, rio y miro a jin…

-lili- susurro leo mirando a jin- muy cierto, los vi aquella ves abrasados por un árbol, el día que saliste con Hwoarang- la cara de jin se torno fija en ella

-por eso vienes vestida así- sonó amenazante, leo le devolvió la mirada de amenaza

-ni en tus mas húmedos sueños jin- leo camino un poco lejos de jin, sabía que él podía soltarle un golpe, al final la mayor parte del tiempo creyó que era hombre- yo… estoy… evitando que me descubran- dijo sin mirar a jin

-explícate- jin camino asía leo, poniéndose frente a ella, cruzándose de brazos- al final ya sabes lo mío… no eres tonta-

-Steve fox- miro a jin a los ojos- el piensa que Eleonore es otra mujer, la cual cree que esta en Tokio y no aquí… por eso opte por verme muy diferente… pero nunca pensé que me pareciera a lili-

-al parecer somos equipo y estamos en las mismas- jin se sincero, leo sabía que jin no era frio, no lo conocía bien, pero por suposición, por teje a lili de su padre y demás.

-si…- le sonrió a jin- no te preocupes, no le contare a nadie sobre tu relación con lili-

-no tengo una relación con ella- jin dijo, al parecer por instinto, respiro y miro al piso, para después mirar a leo- sin decirte nada lo sabes… ¿tan obvio es?-

-no… realmente supuse que tu y lili tenían una relación por lo del árbol… vamos jin, si no es amor, porque abrasabas a lili así- sonrió mientras pasaba la mano por el hombro de jin

-comprendo… bien, yo no diré nada a Steve fox si tu cumples tu promesa- no importaba que tan personal fuera el tema, jin siempre mantenía esa voz firme

-lo prometo-

El segundo día en una hermosa isla, leo despertó con muchos ánimos, se dio un baño, tomo sus cosas, algo diferentes al otro día y sin despertar a su amigo pelirrojo salió corriendo.

¿Cuál era el apuro? Leo lleva un traje de baño blanco, un short, haciendo juego con aquella camisa para surfear que le regalo Zafina. El apuro de leo era el principal, no toparse con muchas personas, quería rentar una tabla y tener unas buenas olas para ella.

Al pasar por el gran camino de piedras que daban a la blanca playa leo noto que sus compañeros ya estaban ahí, algunos. A cada lado del camino, una alberca, de la cual recibía una palabra.

-mocoso vamos, las olas son muy granes para ti- la voz de paul se escucho, como su risa.

-cariño, te comerán las olas- sonó Anna y una risa de un hombre mayor, Heihachi.

Leo camino con la mirada firme a la playa, manteniendo la calma ante las burlas, camino asía el joven de tés morena, pidiéndole la mejor tabla, la cual le entrego a leo una que superaba su altura de color blanco con una línea roja atravesando por un costado.

Steve fox salía del hotel, dirigiéndose con algo de sueño en su cara asía su amigo paul…

-porque esa estúpida sonrisa paul- dijo Steve algo enojado

-que humor Steve, te levantaste con el pie izquierdo- mientras paul miraba al boxeador desde la alberca

- pensé en salir a comprar algo para comer, algo ligero… camine una cuadra y me tome con unos vandalos, me la pase peleando, hablando con una chica y demas- Steve miro a su alrededor y observo como las chicas, las pocas, miraban atónitas asía la playa, fox giro y vio lo que causaba su sorpresa…

Leo giraba entre ola y ola, nunca perdiendo el equilibro, a pesar de que la tabla sea más grande que su cuerpo y hasta en peso, Steve giro los ojos en ironía, ¿Qué les sorprendía? Hasta el podría hacer eso… pero tenía que aceptar que es bueno…

-ese mocoso afeminado siempre defendiéndolo las miradas y gritos de las mujeres- dijo paul mirando a leo de lejos

-su cuerpo es pequeño, no tiene mucha fuerza…- sonrió burlón Steve- vamos paul… quiero unas buenas bebidas- Steve camino al bar de madera cercano, detrás de el paul.

Leo dejo a un lado el surfeo, entrego la tabla para tomar la decisión de caminar por la playa.

Realmente se sentía mal por mentirle a Steve, no le temía a la mentira, si no cuando descubriera la verdad, ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Tal vez mal… seria lo correcto, antes de conocer a Steve pensaba que era egocéntrico y presumido… lo es, pero no es mala persona, es lindo, gracioso y tierno.

Leo se detuvo asustada… ¿le gustaba? No podía creer eso, no llevan mucho, pero… realmente Steve es diferente a los demás, casi podría decir que Steve siempre piensa en ella… en Eleonore, la culpa viene a la cabeza de leo…

Miro asía el solo y recordó, tenía que entrenar con jin, debía ser puntual, tal vez jin podría ayudarla o no.

**Venuz' FloriLuna, amiga shenshualona, mi acosadora, PERDON TT_TT quería que fuera mas largo pero el maldito y sexy de connor me tiene bloequeda con su buen cuerpo D:, pero ya estoy trabajando en el otro.**

**Realmente la adoro y gracias por todo.**

**Gracias a los demás por leer OVO**


	7. Planes

**Venuz' FloriLuna perdóneme por tardar tanto pero aquí le va el capitulo, con todo mi amor y cariño asia usted, espero que le guste mucho y que se ria con el XD**

Leo después de pasar una linda mañana surfeando, corrió directo a su cuarto, recibida por la soledad, Hwoarang no se encontraba, tomo un rápido baño y se dispuso a ponerse su ropa más cómoda, uno pantalón deportivo blanco y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, cubriéndose sus pocos atributos con una chaqueta, tomo una pequeña bolsa y se dispuso a dirigirse al lugar donde jin kazama le indico.

Durante el camino por los pasillos del hotel no se encontró a nadie, sino hasta que llego al elevador donde tuvo que correr para que las puertas no se cerraran, al entrar violentamente se topo con la peleadora de los sueños de jin, lili.

-buenos días- dijo cortésmente leo mirando a lili por un momento, aunque el reflejo de las puertas lo impidiera

-buenos días- le contesto secamente. La joven francesa al parecer no se encontraba de humor, llevaba un conjunto deportivo, al parecer igual iba a entrenar y unos lentes enormes de sol. Leo no sabía si la miraba feo o solo no la miraba.

Tan rápido las puertas del elevador se abrieron leo camino rápidamente dirigiéndose a un lugar mucho más lejano pero del mismo hotel.

El hotel contaba con un gimnasio propio, el cual, el modesto jin kazama aparto para él solo, ellos solos.

Leo después de pasar por campos y pasillos llego al susodicho lugar, abrió lentamente la puerta y el cerro de la misma forma, observando el lugar con detalle.

En el fondo una pared de espejos, pesas a los lados, millones de ellas, cintas para correr y demás, lo más notorio era la gran mesa frente a las ventanas. Aquella mesa de manteles blancos tenia frutas variadas, jugos naturales, uno que otros pasteles y desayunos completos, jin no se avía contenido en gastos.

-que rico se ve todo- leo corrió dejando su bolsa a un lado mirando con ojos brillantes todo lo del lugar

-toma lo que gustes- leo se asusto un poco por la voz inesperada de jin, la alemana giro y camino asía jin, ¿Por qué le daba la espalda?

-¿jin?... – camino hasta tocar su hombro, giro y lo miro de frente- pasaste una mala noche-

Jin kazama miro a su compañera, su humor no se encontraba bien ya que la noche anterior fue una de las mas agitadas de toda su vida.

-me cuentas o prefieres olvidarlo por hoy- leo sonrio, intentando animar a jin

-es preferible entrenar- jin se levanto de donde se encontraba, camino asía la mesa de "bocadillos" y comió alguno

-y lili… la vi en el elevador, se no veía de humor- leo se levanto y lo acompaño a la mesa

-ella tubo una noche... muy movida- contesto algo cansado para después morder un pastel de chocolate

-oh… al parecer no han ido bien las cosas con ella- leo tomo un jugo de naranja para agachar la cabeza de pena.

-yo… -jin miro a leo, sonrió y le paso un pastel- no, tal vez al final me ayudes y yo te ayude- dándole un buen trago de jugo camino al centro del lugar- vamos, si vas a ser mi compañera tengo que indicarte unas cosas-

Leo sonrió y le dio un último trago al jugo para correr asía jin con una sonrisa.

Jin y leo se pasaron gran parte de la tarde entrenando, practicando varias poses para agarres de equipos, saltos y formas de zafarse del enemigo, procurando que no fallaran como equipo en ningún momento. Al final kazama y Eleonore terminaron sentados en el frio piso del gimnasio.

-bien… - con algo de cansancio hablo jin- si te golpean más de 8 veces seguidas…

-cambiare lo más rápido de lugar contigo, igual para ti jin- jin le indico un ·si· con la mirada- y cambiando de tema… - leo miro sonriente a jin- dime, tienes una forma de que lili entienda cual es su lugar contigo- jin la miro extrañado…

-habla más claro-

-bueno… si lili quiere una relación contigo, llegar a lo serio… no sería bueno que se diera cuenta con que familia se está metiendo- sonrió malévolamente a jin.

-no creo que sea conveniente algo así… - miro pensativo al piso

-es mejor que conozca a tu padre como compañero de equipo, pero… Heihachi, Lars, lee y Asuka son tu familia al final… - jin la miro y pensó detenidamente tocándose la pequeña herida en su labio, sonrió y miro a leo

-una táctica interesante…-

-y… jin se por voces que lili es una niña de buena familia, eso quiere decir que es consentida, caprichosa, con un ego más alto que el tuyo puede ser- sonrieron los dos- pero hay algo que me dijo mi madre cuando pequeña… si quiere que cambies tu, por igual ella debe de cambiar- jin la miro atenta- no porque la ames tanto vas a dejar que siempre haga lo que se le pegue la gana, igual a ti va jin- kazama se sonrojo poco ante sus palabras. Leo sonrió y se levanto – me retiro jin… mañana nos vemos en la primera pelea, espero que lili y tu logren arreglar sus problemas, le diré a "don nombre de trabalenguas" que ya no se meta – le dio un pequeño abraso a jin, el cual no se sabe si se negó o no, y salió del gimnasio de aquel lugar.

* * *

Steve fox camina por los alrededores del hotel, algo enojado, ya que su compañero de equipo no quiere ofrecer su ayuda para entrenar, al parecer no debió cambiar de compañero.

-eso me saco por ser caballerosos con ella- reclamo para su adentros fox

Y en ese momento se le vino a la mente la joven rubia de sus sueños, Eleonore quien igual le trago el recuerdo de la pequeña pelea en el antro de aquella noche. Como fue tan tonto en pensar que ella estaba en aquel lugar y mas con jin, además de sacarse con ayudar a la chica francesa, que no entendía que hacía con kazama esa noche, pero él no se pondría a pensar en eso…

Fox saco de los bolsillos de su pantalón un celular, marco el numero del departamento de su amor, pero no le contesto, miro a su alrededor, no sabía qué hacer ese día, tal vez pasar con paul y law, pero sería un día lleno de tonterías, no estaría mal, pero su humor no era bueno.

Pero un leve golpe lo distrajo…

-oh perdón- Steve se disculpo con la mujer, la cual era conocida.

-fox- sonó la voz egipcia de aquella mujer- ¿como va tu día?-

-mmm… normal- no entendía porque le hablaba, nunca antes lo avían hecho

-que bien… y leo- sonrió de medio lado la mujer, Steve se sintió extraño ante eso

-no sé, no es mi compañero-

-compañero- rio levemente Zafina- comprendo, un pajarito me dijo que sales con una joven mujer, que está en Tokio- Steve miro a los lados y su mirada fue a fastidio

-paul o law Handan de habladores por el lugar verdad…. Lo voy a matar a los dos- Steve se sintió enojado, no podía contarles nada a esos dos

-no te preocupes, no fueron ellos- miro alegre a Steve- espero que no seas distraído y no te des cuenta de lo que tienes… bye- Zafina continuo si camino dejando a Steve confuso y temeroso…

Steve no es muy dado a hacer muchos amigos relacionados con su trabajo, paul y law fueron una especio dado a sus tonterías y ridículas formas de llamar su atención, claro además de ellos conocía de algo a Lars pero no era mucho como para llamarlo amigo, fuera de todo en su natal Inglaterra tiene amigos por montones, chicas en sí, muchas de ellas vueltas locas por el… pero ahora solo Steve pensaba en su nueva conquista.

Eleonore para fox era diferente a cualquiera, desafiaba la "ley femenina indicada", odiaba las dietas, para Steve algo hermoso ya que odiaba cenar con mujeres y estas solo comían una ensalada y agua, le gustan las peleas, algo malo pero bueno al hecho de su empleo como boxeador y tiene su carácter, nada de niñerías ella sabía lo que quería, Eleonore para él es su mujer perfecta y la extrañaba mucho, a pesar de lo poco que se vieron esa mujer lo hechizo.

Steve al parecer le daba por chocar con personas ya que termino tumbando a una más, el ingles reacciono y ayudo a levantar a su inocente víctima.

-perdón… leo- miro con detalle, leo lo observo y sonrió, Steve se sintió alegre de verlo

-Steve… ¿Cómo estás?- Steve en ese momento noto la poca altura del joven, siendo un hombre no es tan alto, pero pensó por su edad, le faltaba.

-algo mal… me arrepiento de haber cambiado de compañero- Steve tenía que contárselo a alguien si no terminaría golpeando a su "querido compañero"

-porque… Dragunov te trae problemas- leo camino junto a Steve o Steve camino junto a leo ya que este no tenía un lugar específico a donde ir

-muchos… en primera, no me habla, no quiere entrenar conmigo y le da por desaparecido- Steve se encontraba realmente frustrado pero la compañía de leo le confortaba, es un joven tranquilo, lo que le falta a Steve.

-eso es malo, pero sabrás arreglártelas eres bueno peleando… - leo le sonrió, pero Steve noto algo ¿sonrojo? ¿Porque? – Yo vengo de entrenar con jin- leo desvió la mirada rápidamente, cosa que Steve no paso por alto

-eso es bueno, pensé que jin sería igual-

-no- leo presiono el botón del elevador, el cual se abrió rápidamente, Steve lo acompaño, quería una buena platica- jin es un buen compañero, se toma las cosas enserio, me alegra de haberlo tenido como compañero-

-ya que estas con jin – Steve paso su mano al hombro de leo, un abraso de compañeros de pelea, pero Steve sintió como leo se tenso… no entendía sus reacciones, tal vez no le gustaba el contacto físico de esa manera- podrías pedirle que me ayude con mi compañero- leo rápidamente miro a Steve, pero… sus ojos brillaban y sonreía

-claro… sabes si puedo… yo le diré a jin y tu… en fin yo te aviso- leo salió del elevador rápidamente despidiéndose de Steve con la mano, Steve se sintió feliz al ver esa reacción, fue como una chica, le causo gracia pero al mismo tiempo confort al ver que podía ser arreglado.

Leo corría con una sonrisa tan amplia en su cara, giro bruscamente subiendo las escaleras hasta los últimos pisos, recordando donde se encontraba cierto cuarto.

Ella sabía por la misma voz de jin sobre sus problemas con su joven amor, así que no dudo en correr a su cuarto teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlo. Los últimos pisos de aquel hotel son los cuartos de lujo, jin se hospedaría en uno o en si la familia Mishima, cual tenía miedo de toparse con alguno.

Leo camino entre los cuartos observando con detalle cada uno, pero es más claro que el agua saber cuál es el cuarto de jin kazama.

Se acomodo su chaqueta deportiva y camino tranquilamente asía los dos guardias que custodian la puerta.

-retírese- le dijo sin dudar aquel hombre de piel oscura y traje de marca sin mirarle siquiera

-mi nombre es leo Kliesen, soy el compañero de jin kazama- a grueso su voz un poco, ya tenía practica con esto. Los hombres se vieron y uno de ellos entro al lugar, para salir rápidamente.

-ahora no, el señor no se encuentra- le dijo el otro hombre blanco de cabello rubio.

-no se preocupen lo espero adentro, jin no se enojara, tengo que decirle algo muy importante sobre el entrenamiento- leo los miro seriamente

-no creo, búsquelo más tarde-

-como quieran, pero cuando se entere su jefe se enojara ya que si le sucede algo malo a su compañero de equipo por su culpa… - los hombres se vieron mutuamente y dejaron pasar a leo.

Ella por su parte entro alegremente, siempre funcionan sus planes psicológicos.

Leo miro el cuarto con detalle, jin tenía una hermosa vista al mar con balcón, una cama quien con sabanas negras y rojas, muy a su estilo, un escritorio de madera con su portátil y varios documentos, en el centro un mesa para dos y al fondo otra con platos de comida y frutas, ¿a jin le gustaran las frutas?... solo esperaba que jin no se enojara por entrar así, pero tenía la esperanza de que con la noticia que le traía se le alegrara el corazón.

Leo se sentó en la mesa esperando la llegada de jin, sin tocar nada, escucho la puerta y la voz de jin al escuchar que estaría ella adentro, leo se levanto y miro a jin entrar pero se asusto al ver a lili entrar por igual.

-buenas tardes jin, perdón por entrar así- la mirada de jin fue matadora, no estaba realmente feliz, lili estaba algo enojada, indiferente, no lo veía bien ya que esta pareciera oculta atrás de jin.

-habla- dijo jin cortantemente

- a solas, es realmente importante- leo se mantuvo firme, no le tenía miedo a kazama.

-pasa al balcón… -

-¡no a solas!- jin miro a leo y con la mano le indico el baño. Leo camino entrando al baño, para después entrar jin cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-que carajos te pasa mujer- jin le hablo fuerte a leo

-perdón, pero es urgente-

-ya habla antes de que termine con esto-

-tengo una solución para que lili no esté con Kazuya- la mirada de jin se ablando un poco y se recargo en la puerta mirando atentamente a leo- Steve me conto que Dragunov se negó a ser su compañero, sin que me digas se que Kazuya por igual hizo lo mismo con lili- jin se quedo pensativo y sonrió de medio lado

- cambio de última hora, Steve seria compañero de lili-

-si y Dragunov con Kazuya, sería bueno que esos dos estuvieron juntos y así lili no estaría con tu padre, Steve es buen compañero no creo que a lili le enoje más que con Kazuya-

-es posible… veré que puedo hacer-la voz de jin fue más normal, al parecer la noticia le quito el enojo que tenia.

Jin y leo salieron del baño viendo a una lili algo déspota, leo se despidió de jin, este respondiendo, para después leo tomar su maleta y mirar a lili con una sonrisa…

-espero que disfrute su día- le dijo tiernamente a lili, aprovechando sus atributos de niño

-… gracias- lili miro atenta a leo. El cual salió del cuarto rápidamente, no quería ver una escena de celos o amor entre ellos.

Kliesen por ahora su día fue muy productivo, solo esperaba que con Steve fuera igual, mientras más lejos mejor, tenía que dormir bien para las peleas de mañana, ser compañera de kazama no era fácil.

**Venuz' FloriLuna ya ve mi sexy amiga, espero su cap, tardese mas que yo para que se me quite lo tardada que estoy unu**

**La quiero mucho y ya sabe, aun estoy enviciada con ese maldito juego y mi castel hahahahaha.**


	8. ¿como hermano?

**Venuz' FloriLuna mi amiga super sexy y hermosa en todo el mundo, ya sabe aqui esta su cap listo y calientito, es corto porque no quiero apurarla mucho con sus capitulos, asi que le dejo para que me alcanse y no se preocupe. ya sabe usted que la adoro y la acoso mil.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol dan la bienvenida a un nuevo día, un día lleno de trabajo y esfuerzo.

Leo se levanto y levanto a su compañero, Hwoarang quien no quería despertar, leo pensó en tirarle los hielos de la pequeña nevera del hotel, pero ya que ella tiene más fuerza que un hombre, tomo al pelirrojo y lo cargo hasta tirarlo en la bañera.

La alemana la cual ya tenía todo listo dejo al pelirrojo en el baño, gritando y enojado.

Leo no podía perder tiempo, jin exigía puntualidad y no pensaba fallarle, aunque solo cruzaba por su mente fox, ¿jin habrá cambiado a Steve con lili?... realmente le preocupaba…

¡QUE! No era posible, como en tan poco tiempo le agarro cariño… ella no se iba a dejar caer por palabras bonitas y regalos, necesitaba acciones que lo reflejaran de verdad… pero si… Leo se tomo de la cabeza y en su mente solo se reflejo su madre… y si ¿su corazón sustituía el amor de su madre con el de Steve?... no, eso significaría que lo ama… ¡no eso no es real!

Leo por el impulso de sus pensamientos corrió por el pasillo mirando a la alfombra del lugar, su mente la torturaba, pero al final alguien la detuvo… se quedo quieta al sentir unos brazos tomarla por los hombros… sintió que le hablaban, pero no podía escuchar… hasta que aquellas manos la tomaron de la cara.

Leo vio a jin, quien lleva su clásico pantalón de pelea y una chaqueta negra con capucha, este la miraba extraño… pero leo no se contuvo, abrazo a jin y soltó en llanto…

-¡que!- jin solo se dejo abrazar, al parecer se sorprendió-

-no quiero, no quiero- decía leo mientras remolineaba en llanto su cara en el pecho de jin

-¿es sobre la pelea?- jin intento un abrazo, pareciera tener miedo o angustia, leo le contesto con la cabeza un no- fox-

-soy la pero persona del mundo… -miro a jin a los ojos, mostrando sus ojos azules rojos del llanto igual a sus mejillas- como pude ser capaz de olvidar el amor de mi madre- jin se quedo quieto al escuchar eso… el japonés con un brazo, abrazo a leo

-porque piensas eso- dijo calmadamente kazama

-me di cuenta… que en tan poco tiempo – aun abrasada con jin- porque quiero a Steve… - miro a jin aun con lagrimas en los ojos- mi madre, ella me hace mucha falta y… Steve es como un sustituto y no quiero eso – volviendo a abrazar a jin, el cual se quedo pensativo…

-comprendo… mi madre… todo los días me hace falta… pero… - jin se quedo callado, pareciendo no saber cómo explicar lo demás, leo pensó ¿lili será el sustituto de su madre?

Jin y leo se quedaron un rato así, hasta que jin se alejo de leo, quitándose la chaqueta y cubriendo a leo con esta…

-vamos, si te ven en ese estado los demás te subestimaran y… lo hombres no lloran así- jin dijo fríamente, pero su mirada no lo reflejaba, leo tomo la chaqueta y sonrió.

Jin es muy bueno o eso creía leo, tal vez por la cercanía de su pasado, pero no importaba leo se sentía bien con él, como si tuviera un gran apoyo… un hermano.

Leo y jin salan del elevador para dirigirse a la zona de albercas del hotel, todo está preparado, la arena, los lugares y puestos de cada equipo, leo observaba todo desde las sombra de la capucha de la chaqueta de jin pero sin perderle el paso a este.

Kazama le indico el camino a su compañera, pasando por la familia Mishima, Kazuya sonriera pero no a jin, leo se sintió intimidada pero su odio asía el creció más y Heihachi quien ignoro la presencia de su nieto, Lars hablando con alisa y…

-lili- susurro para que jin solo lo escuchara- está mirando- jin miro de reojo a leo para pasar su mirada a la rubia

-no te preocupes no sabe nada del incidente… solo mira… algo… enojada, al parecer- jin continuo su camino hasta llegar con varias personas en escritorios un poco alejadas de la zona de peleadores.

-no entiendo a lili, al parecer suele enojarse por muchas cosas-

-es complicado- jin tomo varios papeles y empezó a cuestionar a unos empleados del lugar- vamos- jin camino alejándose de todos hasta llegar a una palapa cual es vigilada por varios de los soldados de Mishima zaibatsu.

Adentro de dicha palapa, bebidas, comida y unos lujosos sillones les esperaban, jin no se contenía en lujos.

Leo con tranquilidad se sentó y acomodo la chaqueta de jin con cuidado a un lado de ella, leo sabia que la miraba lili, ¿por qué?... jin distrajo sus pensamientos sentándose enfrente de ella, la alemana lo miro y este le ofreció un vaso con agua…

-cálmate… no me sirves con esos ánimos- jin miro a otro lado, leo lo miro, sonrió realmente es sincero, no tenía intenciones en decirle algo malo

-perdóname… - leo le dio un buen trago al vaso y sonrió a jin- y… que paso con lili... todo bien-

-las cosas… - jin se acomodo en el sillón, al parecer no sabía si contarle a leo, pero al final dio un respiro y miro a leo- es lili… las cosas con ella son así-

-ya veo… realmente espero que no se enfade contigo por mi culpa- leo hecho una rápida mirada asía la francesa y noto que no despegaba la mirada de jin, Eleonore sonrió- te quiere mucho-

-¿que?- jin miro fijamente a su compañero

-te quiere, lili… no te ha quitado la mirada de enzima todo este rato… es lindo, tu y lili son una linda pareja… - jin miro a leo sorprendido y algo apenado…

Pero fueron interrumpidos por dos personas de cierto tono de cabello…

-¿leo estas llorando?- la voz de Steve sonó en la entrada de la palapa, leo miro con miedo.

Steve intentaba entrar al lugar con la mirada preocupada asía leo, mientras la joven rubia, lili se encontraba detrás, la cual miraba a jin.

Leo poso su mirada en jin con una pregunta:

"¿te atreviste a decirle a lili lo de Steve?"

-déjenlo pasar- jin mirando a leo con un: "yo no hice nada"

-buenos días- lili dijo secamente, ¿intentara disimular?

-leo… necesito hablar contigo- Steve miro a leo, esta miro a jin…

-si me permites jin- leo camino fuera del lugar, seguida por Steve fox, dejando a jin kazama con lili. ¿Lili habrá ideado todo esto?

Leo guio a Steve hasta detrás del hotel, una zona donde nadie los buscaría, ese lugar solo se ve las enormes maquinas de aire acondicionado y demás.

-¿Qué sucede Steve?- leo trato de actuar como siempre, como leo… pero lo de hace rato no ayudaba

-antes de que cambiara de compañero, visite a Dragunov para avisarle sobre el cambio y… - la mirada del boxeador es preocupante- entre a su habitación y encontré esto.

Steve le mostro a leo unas fotos donde salía ella, una era de cuando entro al café para ver a Hwoarang, otra del pasillo en el gimnasio, en la calle y una con jin entrenando.

-pero… ¿¡porque!?- leo se asusto

-no lo sé, igual encontré unas mías- Steve saco una foto donde se ve el en una terraza y una mujer… Steve y ella en la terraza- ese tipo es un enfermo, está buscando algo, cuídate de él, por mi se me defender y la chica con la que cene espero que este bien-

-ella está bien- dijo por inercia, asustándose.

-espero eso- Steve rio- solo era eso y… - Steve miro de cercas el rostro de leo- acaso te gusta jin-

-¡vete a la mierda!- leo le restregó en la cara a Steve las fotos, retirándose enojada de ahí, pero la mano de Steve la detuvo.

Leo quiso zafarse pero al girar tropezó con un cable y cayo, causando que Steve cayera arriba de ella…

Se quedo quieta, la cara de Steve se estampo en su pecho, sintió como su cara se calentaba de la pena y enojo, Steve por su lado solo se levanto poco a poco, mirando a leo fijamente, se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos…

Leo empezó a sentir como su cuerpo no se quería mover, pero… ¡Steve se sonrojo! Leo se sorprendió totalmente, fox se levanto rápidamente y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Leo aun en el piso observaba como Steve se retira, pensando… si Steve se enamora de leo será más fácil, así no tendría que decirle la verdad, es un plan realmente arriesgado, Steve piensa que leo es hombre y claramente ella sabe que si se enamora de esa parte tendrá que decirle que se llama Eleonore… pero al final, hay muchas personas con ese nombre y al mismo tiempo suena estúpido el plan, pero a este punto cualquier cosa sirve de ayuda.

Leo camino lentamente hasta la palapa, no quería interrumpir a los dos enamorados, observando con cuidado se acerco, tenía que hacerlo, interrumpir si no lili se daría cuenta que lo sabe…

-perdonen- leo camino hasta entrar al lugar, solo encontrando a lili y jin sentados en el sofá- buenos días lili- le sonrió amablemente, esta respondió de la misma manera

-leo aun no nos toca pelear, si gustas puedes pasear por el lugar- jin sonó serio, pero entendía bien el mensaje, querían privacidad para hacer lo que ellos querían.

-si… con permiso- leo camino afuera del lugar, no sabía a dónde, pero no debía estar ahí.

* * *

**aqui mi amiga se la dejo en intriga total, aproveche y deme capitulo DX mi quiere comer hahahaha ok no ._.**

**no se apure yo la espero con muchas MUCHAS ansias nun**


	9. Steve & Lili

AMIGA LA QUIERO! Ya sabe usted que la amo y la acoso mil… anímese aquí tiene a su jin amorsote para que la apapache uwu hahahaha este capitulo lo hice bien a la brava pero con amor.

MCRfan4ever muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra tanto que te guste.

Steve se siente extraño, su compañera de quipo es lili y realmente se siente incomodo con ella y más por cierto altercado que tuvo con ella hace unos días:

FLASH BACK

Steve decidió salir esa mañana para comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado mas cercano, pero su mirada vio a una joven rubia corriendo en bikini, cosa a que hombre no le llama la atención, pero aquella cabellera se parecía mucho a una peleadora, la miro no se preocupo por ella pero el sonido de un auto lo preocupo y más aun cuando la rubia no lo noto…

— ¡Cuidado!— se escucho su voz al mismo tiempo que el claxon del auto, corrió como loco desesperado Asia ella tumbándola para que aquel auto no los arrollara a los dos.

Steve miro a todos lados dándose cuenta que aun se encontraba sobre la chica, lili ¿Qué sorpresa? Se levanto y le ofreció su mano como ayuda a levantarse.

—Gracias— Dijo en voz débil a la vez que se sacudía, Steve la miro pero esta no quería que la viera a la cara… lloro, no era tonto nota esos detalles por eso tenía éxito con las mujeres

— ¿Estás bien?— realmente lili se veía diferente, siempre está con esa mirada de superioridad y de "chusma no me toques" pero esta vez se le notaba triste sus ojos la delataban.

—Sí— Respondió, quitando las lágrimas con sus manos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?— tenía que ayudarla no podía dejarla sola hay… llorando, ella no era de sus compañeros preferidos pero es mujer y rubia… ¡¿dios porque le gustan las rubias?! Siempre se cuestiona eso todos los días.

—N-no… bueno, sólo… ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta mi dormitorio en el hotel?— se le notaba triste ¿Quién la tendrá así?... era mejor no preguntar podía ser algo no bueno para el

—Sí… vamos— se sentía culpable, con qué cara mirara a Eleonore después de ayudar a lili, bueno ni que estuviera coqueteándole…

Steve sólo miraba de soslayo a la aguazul; quién sólo veía con tristeza el suelo por dónde caminaban… aunque su llanto había cesado.

La monegasca llamó al elevador presionando un botón; y mientras esperaba, se sentó en las escaleras que yacían a un costado del mismo… colocando su cabeza sobre la pared de su izquierda. Steve la imito, su principal problema era tomarse a paul y law y que empezaran con sus bromas y demás juegos solo por verlo con ella.

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose alertó a Fox, quién inmediatamente, miró a la monegasca. ¿Por qué mierda no se movía? Estaba desganada, eso ya lo sabía… pero así jamás llegarían a su estúpido dormitorio.

—El ascensor ya está aquí— miro a lili desconcertado, ¿Por qué no se movía? Ahora tendría que cargarla el… eso si que no sabría si haceros o no.

—Creo que me quedaré aquí. Gracias por salvarme y… por acompañarme— Steve la miró una vez más con preocupación; pero en fin, ¡Allá ella!

—No hay de qué— solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió asía otro lado, donde no lo vieran con ella…

Steve bajo por las escaleras, realmente ya no tenia ánimos ni de ir a comprar solo pensó en relajarse y su idea fue ir a las albercas.

Para cuando llego el ruido de la voz de sus "queridos amigos" le distrajo, los miro y no podía ser mejor, los dos juntos mirando a toda mujer que pasaba…

-Steve que novedad, te la has pasado solo durante este tiempo- paul miraba a Steve con diversión o era simple apariencia ya que tenía una cuba en la mano, puede que borracho

-no he estado solo, salgo a conocer la ciudad… divertirme- Steve camino asía ellos sentándose en una de las sillas plegables (¿?)

-claro… saliste con chicas y no tienes la humilde dignidad de invitarnos- Marshall law hablo aun con dos cocos en las manos, eso confirmaba la sospecha de Steve, borrachos y tan temprano.

Steve decidió ignorar sus palabras y miro a su alrededor, leo se encontraba en las olas, para su pequeña estatura sabia mantenerse en pie sobre la tabla… pero…

¿Lili que hace hay? Steve quiso ignorar tal cosa, hoy no era su día. Leo bajaba de las olas rápidamente pasando alado de lili la cual a la distancia que tenia Steve de visión noto como le hablo.

-oh leo ignoro a la rubia…- observando cómo leo corría a entregar la tabla y de nuevo- me impresiona aunque… -

-¿Qué sucede?- paul miraba a Steve

-la francesa…-

-ah sí ya rubia plástica- paul sonrió ante su comentario- que sucede ¿te gusta?-

-no… es linda pero no… es solo que… -Steve miro con cuidado a lili de lejos para pasar a ver a su amigo de cabello alto- le hablo a leo y este la ignoro por completo-

-oooh como es posible… esa mujer se carga unos atributos muy buenos… -paul recargo su barbilla en la orilla de la alberca- puede que la nena le guste por otras zonas-

-¿lili?-

-leo cabezota-

-leo no es una nena- Steve se sintió enojado con tal comentario

-ahora tu… ¿Por qué lo defiendes?- a su amigo le extraño tal reacción en el boxeador

-es buena persona, buen peleador… es de las pocas personas de este torneo que no se la pasa insultando a los demás- haciendo énfasis con la mirada a paul y law

-como digas- paul solo se dispuso a ir por otra cuba a la barra.

Ha si paso el día, hasta la mañana del siguiente día., Steve no tenia compañero y no sabía qué hacer.

En su cuarto de hotel se encuentra solo, Lars salió con alisa una pareja linda y buenos peleadores, el sí que tenia buena suerte.

-ahora que hare- se dijo a si mismo recostado en la cama, hasta que el golpe a la puerta lo alerto- Lars se te olvido la llave- dijo al pensar en su compañero pero…

En la puerta se encontraba la rubia de ojos azules, no la que él esperaba, si no lili, la cual lleva un conjunto deportivo y maleta.

-¿sucede algo?- se sintió extraño Steve al tenerla en la puerta… ¿Qué quería?... no le iba a dar nada físico… o puede que sí.

-no vas a ir a entrenar- dijo de mala manera, realmente estaba enojada… pero al final que le importaba. ¡¿Ella es su compañera?!

-claro…- dejando la puerta abierta tomo una maleta azul brillante y sus guantes de boxeo, Steve se encontraba confundido- así que… eres mi compañera- acomodando algunas cosas en la maleta prefería no verla y sentir su mirada de furia.

-lamentablemente…- si se encontraba enojada

-bien- Steve tomo las llaves, cargo la maleta a un lado de su hombro y salió- ¿Dónde piensas entrenar?- al parecer aquella cuestión saco de su enojo a la francesa- ven yo sé donde- camino por el pasillo con una sonrisa

Lili seguía a Steve con silencio, durante el elevador y hasta el estacionamiento, donde Steve busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves, apretando un botón rojo sonó el pitido de una camioneta de color rojo.

El boxeador camino con calma pero miro de reojo a lili, quien se sentía ¿intimidada? ¿Insegura?...

-mira no te voy a secuestrar… vamos a ir a un gimnasio a unas cuadras, si prefieres caminar yo te sigo- no quería líos con ella, siente que tiene un humor de pocos amigos y pero cuando la vio llorar

La monegasca puso una mirada de: "quien te crees" Steve sonrió ante su mirada, subió a la camioneta y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Con furia lili entro, sabía que ella no era de las mujeres de caminar a todos lados.

Encendió el motor y dar marcha a su destino, Steve mirando el camino a tientas buscaba un disco, hasta que logro tomarlo y ponerlo, aquel disco hizo sonar a Elvis presley, tenía que escuchar algo, el silencio de lili lo iba a matar…

Por semáforos y altos llegaron al susodicho gimnasio en unos 45 minutos, Steve se estaciono lo mas cercano bajando sus cosas, mirando a lili de reojo una que otra vez.

Adentro del gimnasio se encuentran hombres entrenando, los cuales miraron a lili entrar pero Steve es precavido poniéndose enfrente de lili con aquella mirada de pocos amigos que tenia para evitar problemas con sus citas y amigas.

-ven- Steve le sonrió a lili. Guiando a la joven rubia a otro cuarto diferente el cual esta vacio, a los lados bolsas de boxeo y por toda la pared varios espejos.

-iré a cambiarme de ropa, tu… haz lo que tengas que hacer-El británico camino hasta una puerta, los vestidores.

Steve empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse la de boxeo con diferencia de una camisa blanca sin mangas, se acomodo sus guantes y se sentó un momento en las bancas…

-¿Por qué con lili?... leo planeo esto o fue kazama… extraño, ya lo averiguare con ella- se levanto y cruzo la puerta para tomarse con lili, la cual a su punto de vista no cambio en nada o es distraído.

-bien… yo soy un boxeador por ende no doy patadas- la chica nació con cara de enojo- así que… he visto como peleas, muy bien… das buenas patadas- y sonríe… ¿le gusta que la alaguen?... ha, fácil.

-¿que piensas?- sonó indiferente la monegasca.

- somos un equipo, si te parece nos podemos poner desacuerdo de pelear cada uno con ciertos oponentes- Steve camino hasta una bolsa dándole unos pequeños golpe- por ejemplo… si peleamos con kazama yo me encargaría de él y como leo es su compañero tú te encargarías de él… claro- la mirada de la rubia le angustiaba, es una mujer cambiante de humor, pobre del novio que la carga

-como sea… solo con que no te entrometas con mis ataques todo bien…- la monegasca camino alejándose de Steve para entrenara sola sus movimientos, Steve lo entendía sus estilos de pelea son muy diferentes.

Steve mantenía sus golpeas al costal, contando cada uno hasta llegar al cuarto donde daba el golpe más fuerte moviendo el costal hasta atrás, estaba atento a lili los espejos lo ayudan en eso.

Lili tiene unos movimientos elegantes pero con ese estilo de pelea callejera, tal vez aprendió en la calle aunque eso lo dudaba, es una niña rica, debió de pagarle a alguien a quien la entrenara, en cabio el tubo que hacerlo solo y trabajando…

-¿lili?- Steve detuvo sus golpes al inocente costal para mirar a la rubia- ¿kazama te dijo que fueras mi compañera?- la monegasca se detuvo en seco casi cayendo, dándole la espalda a Steve, pero claro no se da cuenta de los espejos, dando notar una angustia

-si… - se giro bruscamente moviendo su cabello- ¿tu pediste lo mismo?- dijo a la defensiva

-puede decirse… le pedí ayuda a leo ya que es compañero de jin y… él iba a ser mi compañero, leo en sí- regreso a golpear el costal

-¡¿leo?!- dijo algo sorprendida

-si… porque, algún problema con el- mirando a lili

-nada-

-oh lo dices porque quisiste coquetear con el… - Steve sonrió en modo de victoria y burla, lili bufo de enojo, miro a Steve y camino asía el enojada

-tu… - realmente lili le iba a soltar mil y un cosas o tal vez un golpe pero…

-yo te puedo ayudar con leo… al final es amigo mío- la cara de la francesa cambio a una de indignación como: "soy bella no necesito ayuda" – oh como quieras, yo solo decía- Steve continuo con su entrenamiento – porque al final leo no le interesa el físico o… las mujeres- para después reír en bajo, no era bueno lo que dijo él lo sabia pero no pudo evitar sacar esa idea de molestar un poco a lili.

Termino el entrenamiento, dejando a lili en el hotel y el retirándose a su cuarto, pero sin antes pasar a ver a su antiguo compañero…

Hasta el segundo piso en un cuarto alejado de todo ruido, el numero 14, Steve toco la puerta pero esta se abrió sola… le extraño por completo, entro lentamente.

Aquel cuarto solo tenía como luz la lámpara de la mesa de noche, las cortinas cerradas y ni una señal de aquel hombre, miro por el lugar y pensó en retirarse pero… al mirar al escritorio visualizo una foto…

-¿Qué carajo?- Steve tomo la foto y en ella aparecía el y Eleonore- ¿está enfermo este tipo?- mirando el cajón encontró más fotos, pero estas son de leo.

Con rapidez tomo aquellas fotos y salió directo a su cuarto, tenía que hablar con leo sobre esto, lidiar con el acosador y su compañera de humores cambiantes.

Ahora Steve tenía que aguantar a lili y sus miradas acosadoras asía jin y leo, ¿se tomo enserio su broma? Bueno… hasta él lo duda, leo es muy bueno… puede que sea verdad.

-por que los miras tanto- susurro Steve a lili quien ahora miraba Steve con cara de "estas borracho" al final el tenía que hablar con leo por aquel asunto que les relacionaba.

Steve fijo su mirada en el leo, ¿Por qué tenía esa chaqueta?... espera…

-esa chaqueta no es de jin- Steve pensó en voz alta, lili apretó sus puños mas fuerte… a él no le importo, ¿Por qué jin hizo eso?

-ya… - lili camino violetamente asía la palapa donde jin y leo se encontraban descansando, Steve tubo que seguirla no podía perderla, ahora no.

Al llegar a la palapa lili empujo a Steve al frente… si ahora a él lo metía en sus líos, pero al ver a leo con la cara roja le apuro…

-¿leo? Que te sucede- Steve volvió a pensar en voz alta.

Steve solo camino asía leo ignorando a jin y su compañera histérica por completo, miro a leo fijamente, la orilla de sus ojos rojos acababa de llorar, miro de reojo a kazama el cual solo miraba al frente.

-necesito hablar contigo leo- el rubio miro a Steve para dirigirle la palabra a jin.

Fueron hasta un lugar lejos de todos, donde el único ruido era el de las maquinas de aire acondicionado…

-mira estas fotos- Steve le entrego las fotos a leo, el cual quedo consternado al ver aquello, quien no, no es normal tener a un acosador… solo kazama está acostumbrado a eso.

-¿pero quién la tomo?-

-fui a ver a Dragunov y encontré esto en su cuarto, avía una mía, yo puedo con el pero tu ten cuidado- Steve sabia que leo es buen pelador pero contra ese loco era incierto lo que pasara, el tenia de su lado a sus amigos y un buen compañero de cuarto, tal vez jin es el apoyo mas cercano a leo, si él quería claro está.

El alemán iba a retirarse pero a Steve le carcomía la intriga de otra cosa, tomo a leo sin pensar del brazo, lo miro y soltó aquella basura de palabras…

-¿te gusta jin kazama?- la única respuesta que recibió fue un insulto, sabía que no debía preguntar esas cosas pero su mente es traicionera.

No soltó a leo ya que este mismo se movió rápido, girando para verlo causando que los dos cayeran al piso.

Steve no le dolió el golpe, avía caído arriba de leo…

-¿leo es muy blando?... cálido, suave en si… ¡¿pero qué?!- pensó

Steve subió la mirada y sintió como su cara se torno carmesí por aquellos pensamientos, ¡es un hombre!... demasiado blando… ¡pero un hombre! Steve se levanto de golpe bajando la mirada, corrió ignorando toda voz, tenía que dejar de estar rojo, que imagen daría.

Steve llego hasta los baños de los hombres del vestíbulo del hotel, entro y se ojo la cara, mirándose al espejo…

-estar con lili me afecta, debe ser eso-

Hice este pequeño flash back de Steve para arreglar esos detalles que faltaban para usted… la quiero, la acoso y la mimo mucho *A*

Animo o le pego /ono

No se crea yo no seria capaz de hacerle eso unu

Pero si de pegarle con chocolates ono/ hahahaha


End file.
